Mi Vida Universitaria
by KitsuneyTanukiSagara
Summary: UA: Kenshin y Sanosuke son dos hermanos muy especiales... Conocen a Tanuki y Kitsune, dos hermanas muy especiales. Toda una vida en la U... Qué lo disfruten
1. Chapter 1

_Como siempre, no está de más admitirlo: _剣心 no es nuestro.

_MI VIDA UNIVERSITARIA_

**Capítulo 1**

**ENTRE HUEVOS Y PESTILENCIAS**

_**Tanuki Sagara**_

Esto es una porquería, no llevo ni media mañana en la universidad y ya quiero irme para mi casa. Y lo peor de todo es que solo es la primera semana de clases de mi nueva vida universitaria.

Di la PSU, logrando a un puntaje no mediocre y suficiente para ingresar a Ingeniera Ambiental, pero en una universidad de otra región del país. Lo bueno es que con mi hermana melliza Kitsune, que a todo esto estudiará lo mismo que yo, nos iremos a vivir solas en un departamento a pocas cuadras de la U.

- Esto es tan aburrido – murmuré a mi hermana que tomaba apuntes como si el mundo se fuera a acabar.

- Shhhhh! Cállate, no me dejas concentrar.

Así es mi hermana, seria, responsable, la intelectual, o sea FOME.

- No te parece un poco extraño ese profesor – murmure nuevamente – es demasiado joven como para ser profe'

- Si es verdad, pero tal vez es ayudante, y cállate o si no nos van a retar.

- Noooo, se presentó como profe' del ramo – le recordé - además la clase está en chino mandarín. No entiendo nada.

- ¡Ustedes dos, las de atrás, si no les interesa la clase se pueden retirar! – el profesor nos llamó la atención

- ¡Te lo dije!- me refunfuño Kitsune por lo bajo.

Las puertas del auditorio se abrieron de golpe, todo paso muy rápido, pero era obvio que venían los de segundo por nuestras cabezas mechonas. Algunas gritaron, incluida mi hermana, cuando bajó por las escaleras del auditorio un sujeto disfrazado de monje negro y con unas tijeras de podar en las manos. Yo solo me reía, y gritaba de alegría por que el mechoneo (_chil: novatada)_ había llegado. Pero lo más estupido fue cuando el monje se sacó su máscara de calavera y presentándose como Katsujiro Tsukioka de segundo, nos anunció a todos que el profe que nos dictara la clase "de chino mandarín" no era más que uno de sus compañeros y que la clase era una joda. Yo comencé a pifiar y abuchear, sólo los hombres del curso me siguieron, pero no por mucho tiempo, pues en eso entró una jauría de superiores de segundo exigiendo que entregáramos un zapato y que nos pusiéramos a la cola para ser amarrados.

- ¡Nos cortaran el pelo y la ropa! – chilló Kitsune cuando se ubicó en la fila.

- No te quejes- se veía muy preocupada la pobrecita - diviértete, esto se vive solo una vez.

- ¿Qué puede tener de bueno esto?

- Pues, además de ser divertido, es la mejor manera de conocer a los de segundo año, además que importa un pequeño sacrificio, si encontramos chicos guapos.

Nos pasearon por toda la U, hasta llegar a un patio donde nos desataron para que pudiéramos sentarnos a la espera de nuestra "bienvenida". Así fue como, llegó una segunda tropa de "animales" de segundo y por lo visto de otros años. Mis expectativas de conocer chicos guapos se vieron cumplidas, cuando vi entre esa tropa a dos ángeles terrenales. Por lo que corrí en busca de mi hermana que se me había perdido de vista.

_**Kitsune Sagara**_

Nunca me ha gustado esto del mechoneo en la universidad. Es horrible lo que le hacen a la ropa y el pelo, pero Tanuki, mi hermana, me dijo que nos teníamos que quedar. _"Es la mejor manera de conocer a los de segundo año, además que importa un pequeño sacrificio, si encontramos chicos guapos", _me dijo. Yo honestamente, no sé de dónde saca esas ideas.

- ¡Kitsune!- me grita desde el otro extremo del patio donde nos han reunido para la "bienvenida"- Kitsu… Hermanita, mira hacia allá.

Le hago caso y observo la dirección en la que me indica Tanuki. Mis ojos no dan crédito a lo que ven: Son dos chicos guapísimos de cursos superiores. Los podemos ver que preparan un menjurge en un balde, sé inmediatamente que al menos uno de ellos es del comité de "bienvenida" de segundo año y que el contenido terminará en nuestras cabezas en algún momento del día.

- Pero todavía no sé si vale la pena habernos quedado Tanuki- le digo a mi hermana mientras ellos miran con malicia hacia donde están sus mechoncitos.

- Claro que vale la pena, Kitsu… Son lejos lo mejor que hemos visto, además el chico de pelo castaño te quedaría muy bien a ti.

- Tanu, es una persona no una chaqueta _(chil: saco, abrigo, etc)_…- le dije casi a carcajadas.

- Te sigue quedando muy bien.

Volví a mirarlos y sí, el chico de cabello castaño era realmente muy guapo, aunque el de cabello rojo y colita de caballo estaba aún mejor… Pero le quedaba bien a Tanuki¡jajajaja!

- Has visto, hermano- dijo uno de los chicos que revolvía la mezcla extraña en el balde- Este año las muchachas están mucho mejor. Fíjate en ellas, las de ahí, parece que son hermanas. No estarían mal para nosotros y todo queda en familia¿no, onisan?

- Si en realidad, están muy bien- dijo el chico de cola de caballo- Pero¿crees que nos quieran hablar después de haberles puesto esto en el pelo?

- ¿Por qué no, hermano? Es sólo gelatina, agua, huevos, harina y vinagre… A nosotros también nos pusieron el "shampoo de bienvenida y no dejamos de hablarle a nadie".

- Sí¿pero recuerdas que las mujeres no le hablaron a nadie?… A las chicas les preocupa el cabello, recuerda que llevo más años que tú en la Universidad.

- No seas, exagerado Kenshin… Sólo llevas un año más que yo- le reclamó el chico de cabellos revueltos- Además, les pondremos poco, así sabrán que teníamos que hacerlo, pero no queríamos, eso les agradará.

- ¿Has visto, Kitsu?- me dijo Tanuki mientras yo pensaba en el menjurge y los nervios de nuestros nuevos compañeros- Los chicos nos están mirando…

- Claro que nos están mirando, Tanuki, tonta… Todos los cursos superiores nos están mirando- le respondí para quitarle importancia, no me gustaba que mi onechan se hiciera ilusiones con todo.

- ¡Su atención por favor, mechones!- gritó de pronto un joven vestido todo de negro y que parecía ser el líder de los de segundo año- Mi nombre es Hajime Saito y soy delegado del segundo año y encargado de darles la bienvenida a la carrera de Ingeniería Ambiental… Cómo somos Ambientales, nuestro mechoneo será orgánico- dijo mientras los de segundo y cursos superiores se reían- Eso quiere decir, que nada de sustancias químicas y nada de metales, en otras palabras, no teñiremos ni ropa ni cabello y tampoco cortaremos nada… Muy bien… ¡Qué empiece la fiesta!- nunca supe si eso lo decía por nosotros o por ellos.

_**Tanuki Sagara**_

-JA- JA- JA- JA - reí con ironía – qué se cree ese tipo de la polera del Che Guevara. "Mechoneo orgánico", es lo mas ridículo que he oído – le dije a Kitsune. Ella no despegaba la vista de ese tal Hajime, estaba seriamente preocupada por su pelo y ropa, pero el tipo ese recalcó que ellos no utilizarían sustancias químicas ni metales y que, por suerte para Kitsu, no cortarían nada. Así, que le dije a mi melliza – bueno, al menos no nos cortaran la ropa y además….- pero no pude terminar la frase.

El tiroteo de bombitas de agua y huevos había empezado. Las bombas traían vinagre y los huevos eran podridos, _"me vería linda y perfumada para el pelirrojo de segundo",_ pensé con ironía. Se me formó un engrudo en el pelo con la harina que agregaron después al bombardeo, esto será la guinda de la torta. Pero que mas da, total todo esto sale con una muy buena ducha.

Después de media hora de bombardeo, el chico _che Guevara,_ nos pidió su atención y llamo a los dos ángeles de segundo, luego de decir que era la hora del "bautizo de bienvenida". Todos formamos una fila, y Kitsu tan inteligente como siempre, sugirió que nos pusiéramos al final de la fila para que así nos tocara menos merjunge.

En realidad, más o menos merjunge no haría la diferencia, pero le acepte la propuesta, para tener la oportunidad de hablar con esos ángeles, pues no nos apurarían con que _¡qué pase el siguiente!._

¡Qué romántico, no! Sucias, pestilentes y pegajosas, esa era mi ideal de presentación ante un chico tan guapo como el pelirrojo, quien tenia a sus pies la cubeta del merjunge ¿rosado?. ¿Qué otra porquería sería esa?. La fila avanzo rápido, y por suerte a los hombres le voltearon encima casi toda la sustancia, menos dosis para nosotras.

- Oi, oi, se acercan, Kitsu, arréglate- le dije a mi hermana que tenia cara de pocos amigos, al ver que las siguientes en el "bautismo" éramos nosotras.

_**Kitsune Sagara**_

- Bueno, al menos no nos cortarán la ropa y además…- Tanuki no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando una bombita de agua y un huevo aterrizaron con precisa puntería sobre nuestras cabezas.

- AGH! Qué asco, huele a vinagre… - en ese momento me di cuenta que el ataque aéreo estaba en su apogeo y ninguno de nuestros compañeros se había salvado de uno o dos proyectiles pestilentes- ¡TANUKI, CUIDADO!- alcancé a gritarle a mi hermana cuando vi que se veía otro huevo sobre nosotros.

Así transcurrió la jornada… Al menos media hora de bombazos, huevos y harina. Yo no quería más guerra y mi hermoso pelo tampoco. Sin embargo, aún no había terminado.

- Atención, mechones…- dijo Hajime- Como es tradicional en nuestra Escuela, ahora deben formar una fila para el "bautizo de bienvenida"… Kenshin, Sanosuke- dijo mirando a los chicos guapos que se habían mantenido al margen del bombardeo- Es vuestro turno.

- Una fila, por favor- dijo el más alto de los dos que supuse era Kenshin - Vamos, vamos, mientras más rápido, pronto terminaremos y podremos tomar cerveza… ¡Vamos!

- Pongámonos al final, hermanita- le dije a Tanuki- Así ya quedará poco de ese menjurge cuando lleguen hasta acá.

- Buena idea, Kitsune… No se ve muy santa esa cosa y yo tampoco tengo ganas de pasar más de media hora en la ducha.

- No les pongas mucho a las niñas lindas, Sano- dijo Kenshin- si no, no nos hablarán

- No te preocupes, hermano- dijo el más alto de los dos- Tendré cuidado con ellas, en especial la chiquita entusiasta que tanto te ha gustado.

Así comenzó el bautizo, a los hombres poco faltó para que esa mezcla rosada se la dieran vuelta completa sin necesidad del cucharón que llevaba el de pelo castaño. Por lo cual, igual respiramos aliviadas, eso significaba menos menjurge en nuestras cabezas…

- Oi, oi, se acercan, Kitsu, arréglate- me dijo mi hermana, casi con ironía.

- Sí, me voy a arreglar. ¡JA- JA- JA!

- Guau… Qué tenemos acá… Un par de chicas lindas¿eh Kenshin?- dijo el más alto de los dos, por lo cual caí en cuenta de mi error, el más bajito se llamaba Kenshin.

- Así, parece hermanito… Hace tiempo que no llegaban chicas lindas.

- Hey, ustedes- dije un tanto molesta, aunque halagada- van a dejar de mirarnos como si fuéramos caballos de carreras y terminar con esto de una buena vez.

- Oh, lo siento, no era nuestra intención hacerlas sentir así… ¿Verdad, Sanosuke?

- No, no era nuestra intención… Ok - y agarrando un cucharón casi vacío lo puso sobre mi cabeza y dijo- Bienvenida pequeña Ingeniero, te bautizo desde hoy como miembro de nuestra comunidad.

Lo mismo le dijo a Tanuki y le vertió la mezcla rosa sobre la cabeza, tampoco fue mucho.

- ¿Tienen algo que hacer esta tarde?- preguntó el pelirrojo de cola de caballo.

Depende…- respondí yo.

¿Depende?- dijo él con extrañeza.

_**Tanuki Sagara**_

¿Depende?- dijo él con extrañeza.

- Si- interrumpí yo, al escuchar que esos ángeles al parecer tenían intenciones de salir con nosotras, todo bien, pero las Sagara no somos chicas fáciles, mínimo debían presentarse como es debido - depende de si es para salir con un par de desconocidos o se van a presentar apropiadamente.

- Oh, lo sentimos- dijo el más alto- Somos los hermanos Himura, yo soy Sanosuke y él es mi hermano mayor Kenshin.

- Un placer… Nosotras somos las hermanas Sagara, las mellizas Sagara. Yo soy Kitsune y ella es Tanuki, mi hermana menor –

- ¡Hermana menor!- dijeron los dos Himura al unísono- Pero cómo… No son mellizas.

- Sí, pero yo nací un par de minutos antes que ella…- Y ambas nos reímos de la cara que pusieron los Himura.

- Bien y ahora que nos conocemos¿saldrían con nosotros esta tarde…?

- Un momento…- Kitsune me agarro del brazo y me arrastró hacia un lado para decir- Bien con cuál de los dos aceptas salir… Yo me quedo con el castaño alto, Sanosuke- me dijo antes de que pudiera responder.

- ¿Eso me deja alguna alternativa?- para qué me pregunta si ella ya eligió, pero total el que me había gustado era el pelirrojo, así que no me enojé - Bien de todas maneras iba a escoger al pelirrojo.

- Ok, aceptamos- dijo Kitsu a los hermanos- Yo saldré contigo Sanosuke y mi hermana quiere salir con Kenshin…

- A pedir de boca, eso era lo que queríamos nosotros- dijo Sanosuke muy alegre- Bien las pasaremos a buscar acá a las 5 de la tarde.

- Perfecto, así nos verán en mejor forma que ahora- dije yo.

- ¿No se quedan ahora?- señalo Kitsu, pues ahora los de segundo y mechones nos iríamos a tomar unas cervezas a un antro cercano a la U, creo que los _Luppins_ se llama.

- Lo íbamos a hacer- dijo Kenshin- pero recordé que nuestro padre necesita una pequeña ayuda con su negocio. No se preocupen a las 5 las llevaremos al mejor de los lugares que conocemos, ya verán.

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente, mi hermana y yo comenzamos a reírnos de manera frenética y a gritar como cabras chicas en parque de diversiones.

- ¡AAAAAAH¡Tenemos cita, tenemos cita!- gritamos.

- ¿Ves que valía la pena, Kitsu?- le dije guiñándo el ojo.

- Sí… Bueno, vamos a quitarnos el menjurge a la casa mejor, ya no vale la pena seguir acá, total en la tarde tendremos nuestro desquite- agregó ella con un berrinche y tocándose el engrudo que tenia por cabello.

_**Kitsune Sagara**_

Así pasaron algunas horas. Aunque Tanuki encontró que iban muy lento, a mí al menos me sirvió para pasar en limpio algunas materias que ya habían dictado en esa primera semana de clases (el mechoneo lo habían hecho el viernes para poder festejar sin pensar que, al día siguiente era día de clases). Sin embargo, Tanuki, no se quedaba quieta.

- ¿Cómo puedes estudiar?

- La hora se pasa más rápido así- le dije

- ¿Cómo te puedes concentrar?

- He crecido contigo¿recuerdas?

- Muy graciosa… ¡Hey! son las 4: 45, nos tenemos que ir.

- Sí, en 15 minutos llegamos a la Escuela… Qué bueno que encontramos este departamento amoblado cerca…- dije. Era verdad, nosotras veníamos de otra ciudad y ese departamento realmente había sido un acierto. Era la primera vez que vivíamos solas, pero con todo era muy agradable la idea.

- Qué importa el departamento- me gritó Tanuki- Nos tenemos que ir.

Mi hermana llegó casi corriendo a causa de su entusiasmo, yo quise darme una pausa. Hacer que esperaran un rato. Pero, con Tanuki, eso fue imposible.

- ¡Ahí están, hermano!- gritó Sanosuke, con el mismo entusiasmo con el que mi hermana gritó- ¡Ahí están, Kitsu!

- Sí… Ya hemos visto- dijimos Kenshin y yo.

- Bien, nos vamos- dijo Sanosuke ofreciéndome el brazo, lo propio hizo Kenshin con mi hermana.

Durante todo el camino, Sanosuke y Tanuki no pararon de hablar de todo. El colegio, lo bien que lo pasó en cuarto medio, de el primer año de Sanosuke, etc., etc.

- Veo que tu hermana se parece a mi hermano- dijo Kenshin de pronto, haciendo conversación aparte conmigo.

- Sí, los dos son un par de trompos- dije yo- Veo que tú eres más calmado.

- Soy el mayor, debo dar el ejemplo- dijo- Oye, siento mucho el que hayan tenido que recibir esa mezcolanza en sus cabezas… Nunca he sido muy amigo de eso, pero es una tradición de más de 10 años.

- No te preocupes- le respondí- lo entiendo perfectamente, además, ustedes no nos pusieron mucho.

- Le dije a Sano que no lo hiciera. ¿Cuáles son tus hobbies?- preguntó de pronto.

- Me gusta leer y escribir… Mi hermana cree que debí haber estudiado literatura o algo así, pero también me gustan las ciencias y la ecología.

- No puedo creerlo- me dijo él con la cara iluminada por una sonrisa- Eres igual a mí…Yo también llevo tres años en esto y todavía me dicen que debo cambiarme de carrera, que mis escritos hablan por sí solos.

- ¿Tienes escritos?

- Sí… Un par de libros, nada importante.

- ¿Puedo leerlos?- le dije. No podía creer que había encontrado a un escritor entre científicos.

- Claro… Mañana te los traeré, te lo prometo.

_**Tanuki Sagara** _

No podía aguantar las ganas de verlos nuevamente, pero la maldita hora no avanzaba nunca. Y para variar Kitsune se las daba de estudiante aplicada traspasando unas materias de las primeras clases. Le increpe qué como era capaz de estudiar, pero con ella no hay caso, siempre tiene una excusa razonable para su fomedad aguda.

No quería llegar atrasada, y aunque el departamento queda a menos de 10 minutos, en la calle diagonal que desemboca en la _Plaza Perú_ q se encuentra frente a la Universidad, corrí para llegar a tiempo, pero mi hermana mayor le dio porque quería tomarse su tiempo, así que la tome de la muñeca y no la solté hasta que nos encontramos con ellos.

-¡Ahí están, Kitsu! – grité con el mismo entusiasmo que Sanosuke gritara¡ahí están Kenshin!

- Si…ya hemos visto – dijeron Kenshin y Kitsune.

Sanosuke le ofreció el brazo a mi hermana y Kenshin hizo lo mismo conmigo.

Durante el camino converse más con Sanosuke que con Kenshin, por lo que este se relegó junto con mi hermana en una conversación aparte. No me enojé por esa actitud, es más me alegré de que lo hiciera. El pelirrojo después de todo era como Kitsu, serio, intelectual y de pocas palabras. En cambio Sanosuke era alegre, como yo. Reíamos de las mismas cosas, también teníamos el mismo gusto de música, casi se cae de espalda al saber que a una chica como yo le gustaba el heavy metal orquestado. Me obligó a prometer que intercambiaríamos los discos de Rhapsody, Nightwish, Sonata Ártica, Stratovarius, entre otros, que tuviéramos. También hablamos del colegio, del último año en la escuela, y del primer año en la U. Me reí mucho con su historia de cuando a él lo mechoneo su hermano Kenshin. Yo le conté las mías, como la vez que junto a mis compañeras de la directiva del curso, para el día del profesor, a nuestro profesor jefe le regalamos unos calzoncillos Calvin Klein.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA¿Y cómo se atrevieron a hacer eso?- me preguntó él con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Pues del mismo modo, como tú te atreviste a saltar de un segundo piso con tal de hacer la cimarra – le argumenté con la historia q me había contado hace un rato, en la cual él había saltado desde la ventana del segundo piso para escapar del colegio y evadir una prueba de matemática, para la que no había estudiado.

- Cambiando de tema – estaba sonrojado, se veía tan lindo…esperen…¿dije lindo?- ¿Cuáles son tus hobbies?

- Eeeeeh... pues…me gusta dibujar, hacía cómics en el colegio, era una de las mejores, jejejjejejejee- le dije después de pensarlo un poco.

- ¿En serio¡Vaya!...podrías mostrármelos alguna vez –insistió Sanosuke.

- Es q me da vergüenza…

- Oh! Vamos, es solo para verlos, prometo que no me reiré de ellos sí es eso lo que temes.

- Está bien… Me convenciste… un día te los traeré – le sonreí un poco nerviosa.- y dime ¿tú tienes algún hobby?

- ¿Hobby?... pues no… pero si pertenecer al equipo de basketball de la U es un hobby…pues sí, lo tengo- dijo Sanosuke mostrando en sus ojos un brillo de orgullo masculino.

-¡Vaya! Entonces yo podría animarte en tus partidos, en el liceo también fui porrista, incluso ganamos un regional del _Coca-Cola Barras._

- Mmm….¿con faldita corta y pompones multicolores? – dijo Sanosuke baboso, mirando hacia el cielo – debes verte hermosa en ese uniforme, sobre todo haciendo piruetas en el aire…jujujujujujuju….Aaauccchhhh! - los ojos los tenia como un sádico sexual por lo que le di un puñetazo en el brazo.

- Por lo que sea que estés pensando – le aclaré molesta y adelanté un poco el paso, pero él me detuvo por el brazo.

- Lo siento, no fue mi intención – su mirada era hermosa, hipnotizante, creo q me estaba enamorando. Y lo más irónico de todo es que era de la cita de mi hermana.

- Ésta bien, pero nunca pongas esa cara de libidinoso, te pareces a Japosai de Ranma ½¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –

- También te gusta el anime?-pregunto con unos enormes platos.

- Si…recuerda que hago comics y mi estilo es muy mangaka.

- ¡Vaya,…¿cuál es tu anime favorito?

- Rurouni Ken…- pero el grito que dio no me dejó terminar la frase.

- ¡GUOOOOOOOOOOO!…. Esto si que es divertido, también es mi anime favorito.

Si, definitivamente me estaba enamorando.

- Mira, ya llegamos.

Sobre la puerta se veía un letrero que decía _In The End 2_, entramos y el lugar estaba lleno, pero rápidamente se desocupo una mesa, por lo que raudo y veloz hicimos soberanía sobre ella. Los chicos compraron cervezas y a pesar de que los gustos iniciales hacia los hermanos Himura habían cambiado. De eso hablamos con Kitsune mientras los chicos iban por las cervezas a la barra, respetamos el orden de la cita y la conversación fluyó muy bien entre nosotros cuatro. Pero aun así la química estaba cambiada.

_**Kitsune Sagara** _

De pronto me di cuenta que aunque había elegido salir con Sanosuke y mi hermana con Kenshin, ese no era el orden correcto. Había algo que simplemente no encajaba en el haber escogido a los chicos así. Y aunque durante la cita respetamos el orden y la conversación fluyó muy bien entre nosotros cuatro, simplemente la química estaba cambiada.

- Saben- dijo Sanosuke con un par de cervezas en el cuerpo- la próxima vez que salgamos los cuatro, yo saldré con Tanuki… si a ustedes no les importa… Es que me gusta mucho, por fin encontré a alguien con quien divertirme y reírme de las mismas cosas… ¡Me voy a casar con ella!

- No exageres, onichan- dijo Kenshin, mientras mi hermana se reía y encontraba cada vez más cazable a Sanosuke - Además, primero debes cortejarla.

- No te preocupes… Ya estoy enamorado- de verdad la cerveza actuaba como suero de la verdad…

- Y yo también estoy enamorada- dijo Tanuki.

- Entonces, saldremos juntos de aquí en adelante que yo no te dejaré más sola y te ayudaré a estudiar primer año que es muy fácil….

- ¿Cuánto has tomado, Tanu?- le dije para saber si hablaba de ebria o de enamorada.

- Nada- me dijo ella- no vez que estoy tomando bebida.

Era verdad. Mi hermana estaba totalmente sobria y aunque Sanosuke no estaba ebrio, sí estaba entonado. Miré a Kenshin, para entender si Sanosuke hablaba con la verdad o no.

- Sí que te dio fuerte hermano- dijo él- Nunca te había visto tan enamorado.

- Estoy enamorado… Sí… - y mirando a Tanuki, alcanzó sus manos y le dijo- Hace mucho, mucho tiempo que deseaba poder decirle Te quiero a alguien, pequeña Tanuki y la verdad es que Te quiero desde el segundo que te vi en el patio, algo asustada de todo. Quiero que estemos juntos.

- Acepto- Kenshin y yo aplaudimos y felicitamos a la nueva pareja.

- Bueno, Kenshin…- dijo Sanosuke- faltas tú… Dile lo que me dijiste mientras mechonéabamos.

- ¿Qué cosa?- dije con una sonrisa pícara y mirando directamente a los ojos de Kenshin.

- Yo, eh…. Es que tú eres una niña muy linda y nunca pensé que te fijarías en mí… Yo me preguntaba si querías seguir saliendo conmigo en el futuro.

- ¡Claro! Además quedaste en prestarme tus libros¿recuerdas?- le dije yo sonrojándome un poco.

- Yo… Yo quiero regalarte mis libros… Quiero dedicártelos, quiero que seas mi musa… Yo… yo estoy como mi hermano.

El mundo se puso más lento en ese momento… ¿Kenshin, se me estaba declarando? Kenshin, que había partido invitando a Tanuki a salir, se me estaba declarando… ¿Y todo en menos de tres horas?

- Mientras veníamos para acá- continuó el mayor de los Himura- Me di cuenta de que habíamos elegido a la pareja equivocada. Ustedes son como nosotros, pero en ningún caso pensamos que los polos similares terminarían atrayéndose, por eso no pensamos que Tanuki sería la pareja perfecta para mi hermano y tú, Kitsune, para mí.

- Bueno, hay que ser honestas, verdad Tanuki… Nosotros pensamos exactamente igual que ustedes. A mí me gustó Sanosuke y a mi hermana le gustó Kenshin… Pero ya ves…Donde no manda la cabeza, manda el corazón¿no?

- ¡Exactamente!- gritó Tanuki- Propongo un brindis…

- Sí- dijo Sanosuke- Por las nuevas parejas, por las bellas amistades y porque los Himura y las Sagara salgan y seamos siempre inseparables. ¡SALUD!

- ¡Salud!- dijimos todos. Kenshin y yo con las manos tomadas y Tanuki y Sano abrazados.

Así fue como el día de nuestro mechoneo, Tanuki y yo encontramos a nuestros ideales. Como a partir de ese día y hasta que nos graduamos, 6 años después, fuimos los hermanos inseparables, amigos y novios. Todo entre huevos y pestilencia, todo como un sueño hecho realidad.

* * *

Mi Vida Universitaria 

Breve Explicación de este proyecto:

Todo comenzó una noche a las 2 de la madrugada cuando dos chicas se pusieron a conversar en el MSN, los resultados fueron catastróficos y nació un mundo paralelo que todos ustedes están a punto de abordar... pero veamos mas a fondo la vida de estas chicas...

Cisne.negro dice: la cosas q puede poner la gente en la web

arcasdrea dice: por?

cisne.negro dice: es una mina que está enamorada de Sephiroth

Arcasdrea dice: cómo es eso?

cisne.negro dice: Es una mina que dice que está enamorada de Sephiroth y que publica un blog con sus sentimientos hacia él.

Arcasdrea dice: Me estay weviando?

Cisne.negro dice: no… Mira lee esto: _"En los pasados tres años, he investigado métodos de comunicación con el Más Allá para comunicarme con Sephiroth. Suena loco¿verdad? Elegí cientos, sino miles de libros sobre la vida después de la vida, comunicación con el mundo espiritual, proyección astral… Todo tipo de material. No es de sorprender entonces, que dos de ellos llamaran mi atención en particular: "Hablar con los Muertos" y "Atraer Espíritus"… Ustedes han leído sobre ellos, así es que no es necesario explicarlos¿no?_

"_Pero vamos al punto… Me focalicé básicamente en el Viaje Astral (Explicación: El Plano Astral es una combinación de todos los planos, real e imaginario, eso significa que en el Dominio Astral, todo es posible) Para mi deleite, después de tres años, me volví bastante buena en esto de viajar… Y ahí… Me encontré con Sephiroth…"_

Arcasdrea dice: WUAJAJAJAJAJAJA…. No será mucho, tres años!

cisne.negro dice: no es eso lo que me parece más triste… Lo que me parece más triste es que tenga más de 20

Arcasdrea dice: pero puede ser, si el concepto de plano astral q da fuera verdad ( y no se cual es) sí podría juntarse con sephiroth

cisne.negro dice: Sí, pero después en el mismo relato se contradice entera cuando dice que Sephiroth realmente murió y se convirtió en un Arcángel

Arcasdrea dice: o.O esta majareta! Como dijera obelix

cisne.negro dice: gran frase de Obelix

Arcasdrea dice: si es verdad lo del plano astral q se de la receta pa tener una cita doble.

Arcasdrea dice: tu con kenshin y yo con sano

cisne.negro dice: sip… Y mejor no te cuento más porque se pone peor.

Cisne.negro dice: jajajajaaja esta bueno para un fics

Arcasdrea dice: un oneshot

cisne.negro dice: uno escrito a dos manos… donde conozcamos a Kenshin y Sanosuke.

Arcasdrea dice: me gusta… En el cole…

cisne.negro dice: En la U mejor… Podríamos ser una mechonas que son recibidas por Kenshin y Sanosuke en el mechoneo (novatada)

Arcasdrea dice: sí… Y que al principio salimos yo con Kenshin y tú con Sano.

cisne.negro dice: Eso… Yo seré Kitsune Sagara.

Arcasdrea dice: Y yo Tanuki Himura :P

cisne negro dice: Tanuki es hermana de kenshin y Kitsune de sano

Arcasdrea dice: ¬¬u y cómo no se conocieron antes?

Cisne.negro dice: ups verdad

cisne.negro dice: JAJAJAJA! No, mejor… Las hermanas Sagara, son mellizas y los hermanos Himura son mellizos.

Arcasdrea dice: pero no se parecen en nada O.o

cisne.negro dice: no gemelos… son mellizos, poh!

Cisne.negro dice: Los gemelos son embriones univitelinos por lo q son identicos. Y los mellizos son embriones bivitelinos y por eso son distintos.

Arcasdrea dice: SI SE, pero siguen siendo muy distintos…

cisne.negro dice: YA SÉ! Kenshin es el hermano mayor que está en tercer año y Sano en segundo.

Arcasdrea dice: Me gusta… Sip…. hagámoslo! Quién escribe primero… Mejor tú que eres más rápida.

cisne.negro dice: Bueno, voy yo primero… De hecho ya empecé a pensar cómo voy a hacer la historia. Jejejeje

Arcasdrea dice: ¬¬

cisne.negro dice: y cómo se va a llamar

Arcasdrea dice: entre huevos y pestilencia

cisne.negro dice: JAJAJA, ME GUSTA! Ya, me desconecto ahora, voy a conectarme al plano astral para hacer la historia. WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Arcasdrea dice: guajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaj

Arcasdrea dice: ¬¬ …. apenas la tengas me la mandas. Yo seguiré con el informe pa la U

cisne.negro dice: por supuesto. Nos vemos. Chau!

Arcasdrea dice: bye!

Y así nació esta singular unión de historias a dos manos llamada Mi Vida Universitaria. Que disfruten el resultado del Plano Astral (jojojojo!)

* * *

**_Notas de las Autoras #1_**

_Sean bienvenidas a nuestro proyecto conjunto, las hermanas Sagara. Debemos admitir que lo hemos pasado de maravillas creando esta historia a dos manos y que espereramos sea del deleite de todos ustedes._

_Avisamos además, que ya salió el primer capítulo de nuestra historia interactiva: FF RK Spanish Awards 2005 y las invitamos a todas a participar._

_Dejen reviews en esta historia, saben que nos encantan._

キツネ & タヌキ


	2. Chapter 2

剣心 no es nuestro.

**Capítulo 2**

**_ENTRE LACRIMÓGENAS Y MOLOTOVS_**

_**Tanuki Sagara**_

- Ya estamos listo, el auditorio esta lleno, así que empecemos – decía Hajime a Sanosuke desde el plató. Por lo que mi koishi cerró las puertas del auditorio ayudado de Katsu.

- BIEN COMPAÑEROS…. SILENCIO A LOS DE ATRÁS POR FAVOR… COMPAÑEROS… ESTO ES UN ASUNTO IMPORTANTE… ASI QUE RESPETO…. ¡COMPAÑEROS, POR FAVOR! – gritaba Hajime subido arriba de la mesa del auditorio para ser escuchado por los de primero, que como eran nuevitos estaban un poco asustados por lo que iba a suceder y no dejaban de chacharear. Los entiendo yo estaba igual que ellos el año pasado y recuerdo que mi hermana estaba histérica.

Es que es tradicional por no decir costumbre que en los meses de abril o mayo haya un paro a nivel nacional por la escasez de crédito en las universidades tradicionales y peor ahora que le quieren dar el mismo beneficio a las universidades privadas. Aunque siendo sinceras, nunca nadie ha entendido por qué rayos suceden los paros, sólo se limitan a saber que es por los créditos y punto. Suficiente excusa para no tener clases.

- Compañeros, como ustedes saben el déficit de este año, por lo menos en nuestra universidad es casi del 40 - estallaron los abucheos – ¡POR FAVOR COMPAÑEROS…SILENCIO!….. ¡ÉSTE ES UN ASUNTO IMPORTANTE, COMPAÑEROS! – alzó la voz Hajime para que todos nos calláramos.

- Algunos compañeros de primero- continuó- este año no recibieron ni el 1 de crédito, por lo que deben irse de la carrera pues no pueden pagar sus estudios. Nosotros, compañeros como centro de alumnos hemos recolectado una lista con la situación de estos compañeros de primero y ya la hemos hecho efectiva ante el decano y él se contactará con el secretario académico. La respuesta se nos daría el viernes, compañeros.

- ¿La pelea es con la U o con el gobierno?- me dijo Kitsu, que estaba sentada al lado mío y abrazada a Kenshin.

- Shuuuuuuu, no me dejas escuchar- le dije molesta

- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan seria?

- Desde que mi koishi es del centro de alumnos

Es cierto, Sanosuke era el nuevo encargado de asuntos deportivos y culturales del centro de alumnos de la carrera, luego de que la lista de Hajime fuera elegida. Pero pensándolo bien, nunca lo he visto trabajar por ese cargo.

- Compañeros… esa es la situación por el momento, alguien desea decir algo mas…antes de terminar la asamblea e ir a tomarnos la calle como modo de protesta por favor guarden silencio…..alguien quiere decir algo…. Nadie….bueno… nos vemos abajo.

Aoshi de repente comenzó con el grito de la U a modo de animar a todos, para la toma de la calle. El auditorio rugió, y con ese mismo ánimo nos dirigimos hacia la salida.

- ¿Tanuki, tú bajarás?- dijo Aoshi acompañado con la sonajera de sus chapitas del bolsón.

- Claro que irá, pero bajará conmigo – decía Sanosuke, que apareció de no sé dónde, rodeándome con su brazo por la cintura. Siempre está celoso de Aoshi, pero yo nunca le di motivos, es que era obvio que viera Aoshi seguido, si además de ser mi compañero de curso, el junto con Kitsune conformáramos equipo para todos los trabajos de la U.

- No, no podré ir contigo, debo ir a la biblioteca – le dije yo colgándome de su cuello.

- Pero si no hay clases, estamos en paro.

- Lo sé koishi, pero Kitsune insiste en que hagamos el trabajo de biología porque cuando volvamos del paro, los profes nos van a cargar de trabajos atrasados.

- Es igual que Kenshin – suspiró Sanosuke – está bien, pero tú te pierdes de la diversión – y se alejó no sin antes darme un beso y llevarse a Aoshi consigo.

Buscamos los libros, nos sentamos en una mesa bastante alejada de la puerta, pero aún así se sentía la gritadera de la protesta de la calle.

- Para qué hacen tanto escándalo – dijo Kitsu a regañadientes

- Es una protesta, obviamente deben gritar – le dije yo tratando de entender a la vez los ecosistemas.

- Ups! Parece que llegaron los carabineros- decía ella mientras el cuello se le estiraba para ver mejor por la ventana.

- ¡Los pacos otra vez… y con el guanaco! (_guanaco: chil. "Dícese así del camión policial lanza agua"_)

- No son pacos, son carabineros – me corrigió inmediatamente Kitsu

- Es lo mismo… oye – dije de repente – ese de allí no es Kenshin – su cabellera roja se ve a leguas.

- ¡Por Kamisama, lo, van a agarrar! – las dos vimos asustadas como Kenshin entre la estampida de estudiantes que arrancaban del guanaco, casi es atrapado por dos carabineros. Pero justo en ese momento Sanosuke se interpuso y lo agarraron a él, la cosa era atrapar detenidos parece.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO , SANOSUKEEEEEEEE! – grité. Salí corriendo seguida de mi hermana, pero era demasiado tarde cuando llegue al lado de Kenshin, Hajime y Katsu. Los cinco vimos como el bus de los pacos se alejaba de la universidad.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**T**o**A**o**N**o**U**o**K**o**I**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Espero que esto nunca mas se vuelva a repetir- decía enérgicamente Hiko Himura, a todo pulmón en la salida de la comisaría. Sanosuke y Kenshin estaban encorvados delante de él, parecían un par de niños. Le tienen mucho respeto.

- Señor Himura, no se enoje con ellos por favor. Sanosuke lo hizo para proteger a Kenshin – intervino Kitsune luego de tragar saliva.

- Si señor, Sanosuke no hizo nada malo en realidad – salté yo también a la defensa de los chicos - … los paco… quiero decir los carabineros agarraban al que se les cruzara por delante, estuviera o no haciendo algo- traté de poner la cara que más lastima diera y creo que lo conseguí por que Hiko perdonó a los chicos y los envió a que nos fueran a dejar a la casa.

- Uf! De la que nos salvamos – dije yo cuando el señor Himura se subió a su auto.

- Es que en realidad llegaría tarde a su cita con Okon –aclaró Kenshin

- Okon? - preguntó Kitsu

- Su nueva novia – terminó de señalar Sanosuke, para abrazarme por lo hombros y dirigirnos casa. Estábamos cansados de ese largo día.

En el camino nos contaron lo que realmente sucedió. Katsu, fabricó unas molotov con unas botellas de cerveza (_molotov: bomba incendiaria hecha con alcohol o bencina, botellas de vidrio y un paño remojado en la misma sustancia),_ por lo que le lanzó una al guanaco. Los pacos lo persiguieron y en el camino salió Kenshin para salvarlo y lo demás fue lo que vimos Kitsu y yo desde la biblioteca.

Pero lo peor vino al otro día, nuevamente nos reunimos en asamblea en el auditorio. Hajime se veía más preocupado que de costumbre. Se sentía un poco de tensión por parte del presidente y la vicepresidente del centro de alumnos, que era Tae, una compañera de Kenshin. También estaban el resto de los otros centros de alumnos de las otras carreras que conformaban la escuela de Ingeniería.

Chou, el presidente de ingeniería mecánica fue quien tomó la palabra primero:

- Compañeros silencio, por fa… debo comunicarles que la federación de estudiantes, en la reunión de esta mañana junto con todos los centros de alumnos de la universidad, ha llamado a tomarse cada una de las facultades, es decir compañeros, la universidad esta en toma.

Los silbidos, los comentarios, el murmullo no se hicieron esperar, era la primera vez que la federación decidía tomarse las facultades, nunca hubo necesidad de tomar una decisión tan drástica y extrema.

- Silencio, compañeros…por favor, para que el compañero Chou siga hablando – dijo Hajime a quien todos obedecimos.

- Gracias compañero Hajime… les informo ahora que la Facultad de Educación y la Escuela de Periodismo ya están tomadas – como siempre ellos son lo más revolucionarios.

- ¿Y cuándo comenzaremos la toma?- pregunto un chico moreno desde atrás, era un mechón llamado Yahiko, lo reconocí de inmediato porque, entre otras cosas, ayer también fue detenido en la protesta, por lo que paso la tarde en la celda con Sanosuke.

- Hoy en la noche, así que todos deben estar aquí a las 7 de la tarde, traigan frazadas, velas, linternas y comida no perecible- contestó Tae esta vez.

- Eso sí compañeros, la toma será seca, o sea nada de cerveza, vino o ron. El copete (_copete: chil . bebida alcohólica_) se queda en casa- dijo Hajime, despertando la protesta de todos.

- ¡ENTONCES YO HAGO LA TOMA EN MI CASA! – gritó un chico de otra carrera que yo no conocía. La carcajada fue general, pero todos callamos cuando Hajime tosió para hablar nuevamente.

- Lo que pasa compañeros, es que la federación quiere darle seriedad a esta toma, estamos peleando por el derecho de estudiar dignamente de nuestros compañeros mechones que no recibirán crédito, por lo que la toma será bajo Ley seca (_Ley seca_: _chil_. _Abstenerse de ingerir bebidas alcohólicas_).

La discusión siguió por varios minutos, pero al final llegamos a consenso, así que todos nos dirigimos a las casas por busca de lo necesario para la toma. Kitsu me dio risa cuando la vi aparecer con una mochila de campamento, parecía mula de carga, pero ella me dijo que era todo lo necesario para sobrevivir en la toma. Apostaría a que son solo libros y cuadernos. Salimos de casa a eso de las 6.30. Los Himura se adelantaron porque había cosas que ordenar en la Escuela. Allí nos esperaba Aoshi, quien traía un fondo (_fondo: olla gigante_) para preparar los tallarines.

- Ahhhhhh! Kamisama, esto será toda una aventura – grité yo al saludar a Aoshi. Sin embargo, lo que yo no sabía era que la primera noche sería muy larga.

**_Kitsune Sagara_**

A pesar de los retos del Señor Himura y de las discusiones si seguíamos en paro o no, se nos comunicó en Asamblea que nos tomábamos la Escuela, así es que decidimos participar, no porque nos interesara mayormente el movimiento, sino porque realmente nos agradaba la idea de pasar un par de noches en aquel edificio y ver que podíamos hacer.

Nos apertrechamos de sacos de dormir, música y juegos de mesa para esas noches en que sólo tendríamos luces bajas y velas de compañía (la administración ordenó cortar la luz para evitar que hiciéramos algo indebido) Otros compañeros se pusieron con anafres para cocinar y Tanuki insistió en que lleváramos algunos paquetes de fideos. _"Nunca están demás", _argumentó.

Aunque la toma duró siete días (ese último día fuimos desalojados por carabineros), hay una sola noche que recuerdo con mayor detalle: La primera… Cuando llegamos a organizarlo todo, cuando con Kenshin buscamos un lugar donde dormir solos (sin éxito) y cuando nos dormimos a las 5 de la mañana a causa de las conversaciones con la Yahikogumi (compuesta de Misao Makimachi, Tsubame y el propio Yahiko) de primer año, Aoshi, Hajime, Ken-san, Sanosuke y Tanuki. Realmente lo pasamos muy bien.

Lo primero de aquel día fue entregar los fideos y demases comestibles al encargado de cocina, que fue Tsubame aquella noche.

- Hola, Tsu… ¿Así es que tú vas a cocinar?- le pregunté.

- Sí- me dijo- aunque Yahiko y Misao me van a ayudar. Lo cual es un alivio, cocinar para más de 30 personas es realmente estresante.

- Con eso no creo que necesites más manos.

- No… De hecho espero poder organizar la cocina con tantas manos, JAJAJA.

- Kitsu… ¿Has visto a Sanosuke?- preguntó Tanuki apareciendo de repente.

- Está arriba, buscando la estufa a gas del Jefe de Carrera- dijo Tsubame antes de que yo pudiera decir algo.

- Gracias- dijo mi hermana antes de desaparecer por la escalera.

- Bueno, yo me vuelvo a la cocina. Si buscas a Kenshin, está en el patio fumándose un cigarro… ¡Chau!

- Ah, genial, trajo cigarros… A mí me quedan tan pocos- le comenté antes de ir en pos del patio- Nos vemos, Tsu.

Caminé a paso rápido al patio y ahí pude encontrar a Kenshin, que echaba humo pausadamente con uno de sus Pall Mall número 4.

- ¡Ken-san!- le grité ya que no se había dado cuenta que estaba ahí.

- Kitsu… Ya me estaba preocupando, pensé que no venían. ¿Y tu hermana?

- Con Sano, qué crees… ¿Me convidas uno?- le dije haciendo el gesto de fumar.

- Claro- y mientras me alargaba la cajetilla me comentó- traje un cartón, así no será necesario salir a comprar y arriesgarnos a que nos tomen los pacos.

- Me parece bien, Ken-san. ¿Ya viste dónde vamos a dormir?

- No realmente, pero supongo que no quieres irte a dormir ahora, son las 10 de la noche.

- Claro que no, tonto… Era para no tener que buscar después.

- No te preocupes por eso, hay espacio suficiente, la Escuela es grande.

Qué arrepentido de sus palabras estaría un par de horas después cuando viera que todo estaba copado y que tendríamos que compartir obligadamente. Sin embargo, no me sentí tan mal, Sanosuke y Tanuki pasaron por lo mismo aunque me lo negarán hasta el final de sus días.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a ver cómo está la comida?- preguntó Kenshin de pronto- Me muero de hambre.

- Bueno, no hay, mucho que hacer o sí…

En la cocina (una sala con anafres y cacerolas) era el caos. Misao que estaba haciendo la salsa para los fideos, era capaz hasta de quemar el agua hirviendo, sin embargo, recibía asistencia de Aoshi Shinomori, nuestro amigo y compañero de trabajos, quien se notaba desde hacía semanas muy interesado por la chica de primero.

- Mira- le decía- si revuelves todo el rato esto no se quemará.

- No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, Shinomori, soy mucho mejor que un Otaku para cocinar.

Yo me reí ante el comentario. Aunque todos sabíamos que Aoshi era un Otaku de tomo y lomo, nadie se lo había dicho en su cara hasta esa noche. Para él que lo llamaran con ese nombre era sinónimo de exilio… Pero no con Misao, a ella le perdonaba hasta lo de Otaku. En efecto, Aoshi no se quedó atrás.

- Por lo visto sé cocinar mejor que la jótica (_jótica: cult. mezcla de jote y gótica. El peor de los insultos para esta tribu urbana_) que tengo en frente.

- Ah!- dijo ella muy ofendida de que trataran sus encajes y vestidos de Gothic Lolita como una basura- Para que sepas Shinomori, no soy ninguna jótica, yo me visto así y no me ando creyendo el cuento.

- Se nota, con esos anteojos nadie te creería que eres una gótica.

- Ahora verás….. TÚ!

- ¡LA SALSA!- gritó Tsubame- ¡Ustedes dos, fuera de mi cocina! Cuando esté listo la harán de meseros. ¡FUERA!

Con Kenshin nos reímos mucho de la escena. Aoshi me miró con cara de pedir ayuda y yo le respondí con un encogimiento de hombros. _"Sorry, amigo, pero acá tienes que arreglártelas tú", _recuerdo que le murmuré.

- Desde que esos dos se conocen no han parado de pelear- comentó Yahiko, el líder de la Yahikogumi, al reparar que Ken-san y yo estábamos ahí- Es como si el Magnetrón Positivo y Negativo se hubiesen juntado en la antimateria.

Aunque Yahiko, era inteligente, era líder de su banda en la Escuela y era un artista grafitero innato, tenías esas salidas y comentarios que nadie más que él en el planeta entendía.

- Sí, lo que tú digas- dijo Kenshin para no continuar con el tema - La verdad es que queríamos saber si la comida estaba lista.

- En unos diez, mandaré a ese parcito a servir platos- respondió Tsubame aún molesta porque casi muere la salsa.

- Muchas gracias, Tsu- le dije- ¿Vamos Kenshin?

Durante esos diez minutos ubicamos a Tanuki y Sano, y les contamos de la escena entre Aoshi y Misao.

- Aaaaah! El Amour- dijo Nuki con un acento francés sobre pronunciado- Ves, Koishii, Aoshi no quiere nada conmigo es Misao la que le quita el sueño.

- Es verdad, puedo dar fe de ello- dijo su hermano- Acabo de verlos… ¡No lo creerías!

- Está bien, está bien… Pero deberé verlo con mis propios ojos- dijo él sonrojado.

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde esa conversación. Habíamos comido (Aoshi y Misao seguían discutiendo) y pensábamos que nos íbamos a dormir. Qué poderoso error. Las salas todas, estaban ocupadas y si queríamos estar solos nos quedaban dos opciones: El patio o algún pasillo… Optamos por ninguna.

- Busquemos una sala medio vacía mejor- le dije a Kenshin.

- Sí, bueno, vi una donde sólo estaba la Yahikogumi y Aoshi.

- Déjame adivinar, Aoshi sigue joteando a Misao _(jotear: chil. acción de cortejar torpemente a una chica)_

- No lo sé, pero a esta hora, no creo que tengan ganas de discutir.

- Está bien, vamos allá. Es eso o dar vueltas.

- ¡Hola!- dije yo al entrar a la sala donde estaban los chicos- Necesitamos asilo.

- Hay harto lugar acá- dijo Yahiko con un cigarrillo en los labios- además es la única sala donde se puede fumar y jugar a las cartas.

- ¿Juegan?- preguntó Kenshin

- Sí, carioca… ¿Quieren unirse?- preguntó Aoshi

- Ah, claro… Es mi juego favorito. ¿Kitsu?

- Demás… También ando con un ludo

- Genial- saltó Misao- me cargan las cartas… ¿Jugamos, Tsu?

Y así pasamos al menos una hora… Nos interrumpió la llegada de Sano y Nuki, quienes habían intentado ubicarse en un cuartito en el patio, pero sin mucho éxito (era demasiado frío)

- ¿Qué hacen?- preguntó Sano al ver tan sana actividad.

- Ludo acá y cartas allá… ¿Quieren unirse?- pregunté.

- Noooo, pero miraré- dijo él- Alguien anda con puchos.

- Yo hermano.

- Yo jugaré ludo- dijo Nuki.

- Bien, bienvenida.

De pronto Misao comenzó a reírse de la nada desconcertando a todos.

- ¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó Aoshi sólo para molestar.

- Recordé la fiesta de mechones… Cuando ustedes armaron esa banda sólo para disculparse por el mechoneo. Te acuerdas Yahiko que ni les hablábamos.

El joven hiphopero recordó aquel episodio. Había ocurrido durante la bienvenida mechona que organizamos nosotros los de segundo. Admito que se nos pasó la mano con lo de la cabeza de chancho y el pintarles las poleras con mostaza y ketchup (rompiendo la regla de nada químico muy a pesar de Hajime)

- Me acuerdo bien…- dijo Kenshin soltando una carcajada- Formamos esa banda de j-pop y brit-pop para poder tocar esa noche y dedicarles todos los temas a los mechones para que nos perdonaran. Aoshi, tú fuiste el que comenzó todo eso.

- Bueh… Hajime me pidió que organizara un café concert con otra cosa aparte de música de protesta (parece que ya le aburre) y estaba desesperado. Esa tarde me junté con Kitsu y Nuki y les conté el drama….

- Fue ahí cuando nos largamos a reír- continuó Tanuki- Aoshi se desesperó… _"Oh, weón de qué se ríen y todo eso" _y nosotras le dijimos que habíamos sido parte de una banda en nuestro colegio en Viña….

- El Quinto Elemento- dije yo- Gran nombre. Para el alivio de Aoshi-san andábamos con nuestras guitarras y sólo había que escoger un repertorio. Aoshi dijo que tocaba cualquier cosa en la batería y un primo le prestaría la suya…

- Sólo faltaba el bajista- dijo Sanosuke- Y mi hermano es el mejor.

- Gracias, gracias- respondió Kenshin al halago- Ahí me llamaste no, Kitsu…

- Sí- y haciendo la mímica de un celular continué- Kenshin… necesito un bajista para hace 5 minutos atrás… Qué tú… Nunca me contaste… Hace tiempo… Oh, bien… Acá en la escuela… Ensayo ahora ya… Te quiero… Sí, pero mis minutos se acaban…Nos vemos!

- Y fue así como esa noche presentamos temas de Oasis y Judy and Mary… Entre otros, claro…

- Y fue así como les volvimos a hablar- dijo Misao sentándose al lado de Aoshi- Y fue en ese momento Aoshi donde realmente me di cuenta que eras más que un Otaku idiota.

- Tomaré eso como un halago… ¿Me das un cigarro Yahiko?

- ¿Quieres espacio también para estar con tu chica?- dijo él mientras le alargaba la cajetilla.

Entre burlas todos reímos del comentario y los siguientes que salieron. _"ya paren de tenernos de violinistas" "Hey, no ven que hay niños acá"_ Fueron los más repetidos… Sin embargo, poco caso hicieron Aoshi y la que en ese momento pasó a ser su inseparable amiga y novia, la gótica formal, Misao Makimachi.

Finalmente, el sueño nos alcanzó alrededor de las 5 de la mañana y estirando los sacos de dormir, uno al lado del otro para generar calor (la estufa del Jefe de Carrera estaba mala) literalmente caímos rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo. Así fue la primera noche, ni comparada con el resto, tan llenas de rutinas y un Hajime cada vez más enojado porque no cantábamos canciones de protesta o porque nos pasábamos matando el tiempo con nuestros juegos de salón. Eso sin contar con el hecho de que la toma seca duró hasta el día dos… En fin, el cuento siempre es así.

* * *

**_Notas de las Autoras #2_**

Esto marcha a las mil maravillas. Ha tenido muy buena recepción entre ustedes y nos alegramos. Ya luego se viene el chap 3 y no se olviden de chequear el cap 2 de FF RK SPANISH AWARDS donde se aclaran algunas dudas y manden a sus candidatas a nominaciones.

Realmente todo se pone muy entretenido.

タヌキ & キツネ


	3. Chapter 3

剣心 no es nuestro.

**Capítulo 3**

**_ENTRE CERTAMENES Y PELEAS_**

**_Tanuki Sagara_**

- Nukii!- dijo Kitsune muy cansada, sin tener ganas de buscarme entre la gente.

- Aquí estoy, Kitsu!- respondí yo levantando mi mano, para que mi hermanita pudiera verme mejor.

Yo estaba recostada en el pasto, en el patio de la escuela, recién había acabado con el certamen de Bioestadística, por lo que el profesor a medida que íbamos terminando nos iba echando, yo fui una de las primeras en salir, pero más que nada porque las respuestas que no sabía no las contestaba, para que me iba a machacar la cabeza resolviendo operaciones que, ni cuando los chanchos vuelen, voy a entender. En cambio mi hermana se quedó hasta el final, total en algún momento le llegaría la _"ayuda divina"_ para resolver los ejercicios. Está muy estresada la pobre por este fin de semestre, pues Bioestadística es un ramo heavy y de este certamen depende nuestro futuro. Aunque lo chicos nos han ayudado bastante, ya sea estudiando o dándonos tiempo para dedicarnos a los estudios, pero igual ellos están en ronda de certámenes y como Kenshin ya esta en proceso de tesis, también anda un poquitín estresado, o sea si lo pillas de buenas se le puede hablar, y si tienes mala suerte seguramente tendrás tu pelea con él.

-¿Cómo pudiste terminar tan rápido el certamen¡Estaba muy difícil!- dijo Kitsu cuando se sentó a mi lado.

- ¡Naah! Las respuestas que no sabía no las conteste…y punto-

- ¡Pero Nukii! Este certamen valía 30 de la nota final, si te va mal, podrías "echarte el ramo". (_echarte el ramo: chil. Reprobar la asignatura_)

- No lo creo, ya calculé todas las ponderaciones y notas que necesito para pasar el ramo así que no me preocupo, además hay que ser sincera, que si no sé algo para qué me voy a estresar más, no lo sé y punto.

-¡Tú nunca vas a cambiar!... eh! Kenshin por aquí – dijo de repente Kitsu al ver unos metros más allá al hombre pelirrojo de su vida.

Así conversamos por unos minutos más hasta que todos debimos volver a clases. Eran las tres de la tarde y mi estómago mas pensaba en la comida, que en el temario y último apunte que daba el profesor de Hidrología III para el certamen de mañana. Sanosuke al ver mi cara de hambre me pasó un chocolate por lo bajo. Sanosuke se había "echado ese ramo" el año pasado, por dedicarle más tiempo al centro de alumnos, por lo que tuvo que tomarlo con los de tercero de este año, yo estaba feliz pues así podría verlo más, pero él, no tanto pues eso lo atrasaba con su tesis y egreso.

Cuando terminó la clase con Kitsu, decidimos irnos a la casa a estudiar, y como vivíamos solas se nos colgaron Aoshi y Sanosuke. Aoshi vivía con su abuelo, un viejo verde llamado Okina, que molesta más que un jardín infantil completo, así que el pobre Aoshi sino estaba donde Misao (que a todo esto también estaba en certámenes y estresada) estudiaba en nuestra casa. Sanosuke tenía que soportar a su padre el Sr. Hiko y a Okon; la nueva esposa de éste, a las dos hijas pequeñas de ésta; Suzume y Ayame y a Kenshin, así que también se arrancaba a nuestra casa para tener paz y para mi alegría, y obviamente Kenshin llegaba detrás, para alegría de Kitsune. Creo que deberíamos empezar a cobrar por el asilo y toda la comida que tragan durante sus estadías.

Solo estábamos los cuatro en casa, Kenshin iría a trabajar a casa de Tae con su grupo de compañeros de tesis: Tae, Yumi y Shishio. Eran las 12 de la noche y Kitsu puso el hervidor para preparar los cafés de rigor, Aoshi dijo que le pusiéramos Coca-Cola para despertar y durar más, pero eso era una bomba de cafeína así que la proposición fue rechazada por unanimidad.

- Ahhhhhhh! Me duele el cuello – dijo Sanosuke de repente estirándose hacia atrás y bostezando perezosamente.

- ¡Yo te haré un masaje! – salté feliz ante la oportunidad, pues los regimenes hidrológicos de todos los ríos de Chile que debía aprender me tenían chata. _(Chata: chil. Cansada, harta, copada, aburrida, a punto de gritar por la desesperación)_

- ¡Kamisama, qué estas tenso! –exclamé yo al sentir sus músculos de los hombros entre mis dedos.

- Estoy muy cansado – dijo en un suspiro

- Yo te ayudaré con eso – y le di un beso en el cuello. El me respondió con una sonrisa y un corto beso en la boca y nuevamente se inclinó sobre sus cuadernos y libros.

- Ehhh? Eso es todo! Es injusto – alegué yo y me agarré de su cuello para besar su mejilla pero él con un movimiento brusco me dijo: -Tanuki, estoy estudiando!

- Pero si solo es un cariñito- dije con vocecita inocente.

- Sí, pero no tengo tiempo para tus niñerías- reclamó sin despegar la vista de sus libros.

- ¡N i ñ e r i a s! sólo quiero hacerte cariño y para ti son niñerías!

- Tanuki, no quiero discutir ahora, por favor cállate, además que Aoshi tampoco puede concentrase – y mostró al aludido que tenia una pequeña gota de sudor por verse involucrado en esa pelea de pareja y con cara de _"yo no hice nada, ni me miren". _

- No metas a Aoshi en esto!- le reclamé – él que me debe explicaciones eres tú, yo solo quería hacerte un cariñito y tú me empujas como si fuera cualquier cosa. Está bien que debas estudiar, pero de vez en cuando un descanso no le hace mal a nadie y menos si se trata de la persona que tú quieres!.

- No entiendes que me puedo echar por segunda vez este ramo si no me saco buena nota en este certamen! – se paró él golpeando los puños sobre la mesa. Creo que aquí Kitsu y Aoshi arrancaron a la cocina – yo vine a tu casa porque tengo mas tranquilidad que en la mía, pero tú metes mas ruido que Suzume y Ayame juntas!.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Resultados de la noche de estudio: Sanosuke se fue dando un portazo, yo no pude seguir estudiando porque el llanto me lo impidió, mi hermana y Aoshi tampoco pudieron estudiar algo, por tratar de consolarme a mí. Es decir, la noche fue caótica y los resultados de los certámenes también. Todo un fin de semestre, pero lo mío fue nada en comparación a mi hermana Kitsune.

**_Kitsune Sagara_**

Lo admito… El Estrés me ha ganado por KO. Aunque se puede respirar adrenalina y otras finas hierbas en la Escuela, probablemente Kenshin y yo seamos los más estresados. Más incluso, que Sanosuke que da un ramo por segunda y no está con buenas notas. De hecho, la pelea que tuvo cerca de la 1 AM con Tanuki en mi casa lo demuestra bastante bien. Fue horrible, aunque más horrible fue el hecho de haber sido testigo.

No entraré en detalles de lo que pasó, sólo puedo decir que en un momento, "invité " a Aoshi-san a escondernos en la cocina hasta que se calmara la cosa… Y se calmó cuando sentimos un portazo.

- Pucha, Nuki…- le dije yo cuando vimos que la cosa había terminado mal- tranquila… Es mejor seguir estudiando.

No saqué mucho, de hecho al final nos fuimos a dormir sin terminar de estudiar. Menos mal que de algo me sirve pasar la materia en limpio, si no, no sé qué habría hecho en la prueba… Pero esa no es la única prueba y esa no fue la única vez que tuve que pasar por situaciones emocionales demasiado insufribles.

Paso en un momento en que la neura ya era mucha. Kenshin y yo apenas nos veíamos una vez a la semana, producto de sus reuniones de tesis y mis pruebas y cuando nos veíamos era tarde y mal. Ni los mensajes de texto servían para palear la falta y Kenshin y yo lo sentíamos de verdad, pero era nuestro deber cumplir con la U. _"Total ya tendremos las vacaciones para estar juntos y yo habré entregado mi tesis, así es que podré dedicarme cien por ciento a ti y a lo que te queda de carrera", _me dijo una noche en que nos juntamos tarde y yo reclamé nuestra suerte.

Hay que seguir adelante.

Sin embargo, se ponía cada vez más difícil y espantoso no estar con él, sobre todo cuando había problemas o textos que no lograba entender.

- ESTO NO ES JUSTO- grité una tarde de estudio junto con Aoshi y Tanuki- No entiendo nada y no puedo llamar a Kenshin para que me ayude.

- ¿Qué cosa no entiendes?- me dijo Aoshi siendo muy amable- este ramo se me da bien.

A veces, podía contar con la ayuda de Aoshi cuya lógica matemática era casi la de un genio a veces.

Sonó mi celular… Un mensaje de texto… Era Kenshin.

"Amor: Mañana no podré verte a la hora señalada. Lo siento mucho" 

- Otro problema más… cómo si no tuviera suficiente- dije golpeando la mesa.

- ¿Qué pasó?- me preguntó Tanuki.

- Kenshin no puede juntarse conmigo mañana- dije yo.

- Eso no es bueno… - me dijo ella desganadamente.

- No, no lo es…

- Al menos todavía se hablan- dijo ella recordando que Sano todavía no le dirigía la palabra.

- Y qué saco con hablarle si no lo puedo ver…- dije yo triste- la vida no es justa.

Pero más injusto fue lo que pasó al día siguiente.

Todo partió en la escuela. En primer año había una prima de nosotras por parte de madre: Kaoru Kamiya, una chica muy bonita, pero muy arpía. Yo sabía que le tenía ganas a Kenshin _(tener ganas: chil. Querer involucrarse sentimentalmente con alguien que casi siempre tiene pareja)_, pero él jamás me dio motivos para celarlo, al fin y al cabo decía que las de primero le parecían niñas chicas de colegio.

Sin embargo, lo que vi ese día, fue el colmo de mis males: Kenshin hablaba con ella en el patio de la Escuela. Claro, no tenía tiempo para juntarse conmigo, pero sí tenía tiempo de juntarse con ella, tenía tiempo de hablar con ella, en lugar de dedicarme esos minutos a mí que soy su novia.

- ¡KENSHIN!- por la cara de él cuando escuchó mi voz, se notaba que no esperaba encontrarse conmigo.

- Kitsu…- comenzó él pero no le dejé terminar.

- No me vengas con "Kitsu" a mí, weón. ¿Qué estás haciendo con ella¿Acaso no tenías mucho que hacer y por eso no me podías ver¿Esto era lo "mucho que tenías que hacer"?- la ira se apoderaba de mí sin que yo pudiera hacer nada por controlarla.

- Cálmate, Kitsu- dijo él, intentando no enojarse- Estoy en la biblioteca con el resto, pero vine a fumar y ahí me encontré con Kaoru….

- ¿Y desde cuándo es "Kaoru", ah?- dije yo ya en un nivel de enojo que rebasaba los límites- Siempre había sido "la niñita", "tú prima" y todo eso y ahora es "Kaoru".

Miré a Kaoru con cara de que si no desaparecía en menos de cinco, la mataba a ella también. Mensaje que comprendió ya que desapareció casi en seguida.

- Por favor, Kitsu tranquilízate, de verdad, sólo se me acercó a preguntarme por una materia que necesitaba entender.

- Y tú, el "Caballero de Brillante Armadura" fue en su rescate. En lugar de tener tiempo para que me expliques algunas cosas que no entiendo para mis pruebas, le ayudas a ella todo el rato¿no es cierto?

- Kitsu, eso no es cierto. Ella me pilló en un rato libre y….

- Y yo siempre te pillo cuando estás ocupado¿es eso?… Bien, perfecto… No le quito más tiempo a su majestad… Regresa a tu condenada tesis mejor, yo me voy… Y no te molestes en llamarme hoy tendré el celular apagado. Tengo mucho que estudiar.

No esperé ninguna respuesta y me di media vuelta dejándolo solo. Me aguanté las lágrimas todo el día, durante la prueba que tuve, el repaso con el ayudante. Todo el día estuve mal, pero nadie lo notó, sólo pensaron que era el stress, tampoco yo fui contando qué pasó, ni siquiera se lo dije a Nuki…. Así pasé todo el día hasta las 6 cuando llegué sola a la casa (Nuki y Aoshi estaban en la fotocopiadora sacando los apuntes que estudiaríamos hoy) Fue ahí, en ese momento de soledad que pude llorar tranquila.

- ¡MALDITO IDIOTA!- le grité al viento- Lo hiciste a propósito. Te pusiste a hablar con Kaoru a propósito… - golpeé algunas almohadas con los puños cerrados, todo para desahogarme… Sobre todo para desahogarme antes de ponerme a estudiar… Debo decir que aunque no me sentí bien, me sentí mejor, al menos ahora podía concentrarme en lo que leía.

En ese momento, justo cuando me había calmado y leía tranquilamente una fotocopia, llegaron Nuki y Aoshi.

- ¿Seremos los tres de nuevo?- preguntó él.

- Sí, esta vez no tendremos "profesores" (Así les llamábamos a los Himura, a veces)- dijimos las dos.

- Están bien- preguntó Aoshi bastante preocupado.

- Sí- dije yo intentando no darle importancia a lo de hoy.

- No tienes buena cara, Kitsu- me dijo mi hermana.

- No he dormido bien, he estudiado mucho, no veo a Kenshin y además….Además hoy lo vi conversando con Kaoru- dije finalmente.

- ¿QUÉ?- dijeron los dos chicos.

- Lo que oyeron… No tiene tiempo para mí, pero sí para hablar con Kaoru.

- Supongo que le dijiste algo- me dijo Tanuki.

- Qué no le dije… A veces hubiera preferido no decir nada.

- Lo siento mucho- dijo Aoshi- Pero ya se arreglará.

- Eso espero.

- ¿Estudiamos entonces?- dije yo con la esperanza de que con eso tuviéramos un poco de silencio…

- Sí.- dijeron ellos.

Y así la pasamos casi toda la tarde. Con ocasionales discusiones sobre la materia, no hablamos mucho más, no por lo menos hasta las 10 de la noche, momento en el que nuestro estómago comenzó a reclamar comida.

- Me muero de hambre- dijo Nuki

- Sí, yo también- le contesté- Mejor vamos a ver qué hay de comer ¿Aoshi?

- No se preocupen, las acompaño así yo también veo qué se puede comer.

En eso estábamos cuando sonó el timbre. Como ninguna de nosotras esperaba a nadie, pensamos que Aoshi le había dicho a Misao que lo pasara a buscar.

- ¿Es Misao?- le pregunté.

- No, Misao sabe que yo voy a estar acá toda la noche y ella también iba a estar estudiando… ¿Por qué iba a venir?

- ¿Nuki?

- No me mires a mí, yo no espero a nadie.

El timbre volvió a sonar, así es que mejor en lugar de discutir quién podía ser, fuimos a abrir la puerta…. La sorpresa fue mayor cuando vimos las figuras de los hermanos Himura con ramos de flores en sus manos.

- Lo sentimos- dijeron ante nuestras miradas atónitas.

- No puedo creerlo- dije, sin saber qué más añadir.

- Sólo di que me perdonas- me dijo Kenshin con el ramo de violetas delante de él- Sé que debí haberte dicho que hoy estaría en la Escuela y que Kaoru era un gran tema para ti… Además, te he dejado sola.

- Yo, eh… No sé… Fuiste muy simpático con ella- le dije aún medio enojada.

- Sólo fui amable… Pero créeme cuando te digo que a mí no me gustan las niñas chicas y Kaoru es muy niña chica- y sin más me dio un abrazo que cubrió todo mi cuerpo con su calidez.

Por su lado, Sanosuke también le pedía disculpas a Tanuki, con un ramo de rosas blancas.

- Debo comprenderte… es tu manera de hacerme sonreír- le dijo- pero tú también debes entenderme a mí. Yo estaba muy preocupado por ese ramo.

- Lo sé, pero sólo intentaba relajarte…- dijo ella.

- Lo sé y debí haber sido más abierto, tal vez hasta me habría ido mejor en la prueba. ¿Me perdonas?

- Sí claro, tonto… Ven, necesito tu ayuda, hay algo en esta materia que no entiendo del todo

- Yo también, Kenshin- le dije a él tirándolo del brazo hasta la mesa- con Aoshi no logramos entender esto, mira.

- Ah, pero eso es muy fácil, pongan atención….- dijo él mientras con un lápiz comenzaba a dibujar la resolución del problema.

Todo ha vuelto a su cause.

* * *

**_Notas de las Autoras #3_**

Uf, qué la vieron negras en la U. Suele pasar. A veces las cosas se ponen densas sobre todeo cuando la carga emocional y estudiantil llegan al límite.

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo y sigan votando en RK Spanish Awards!

キツネ & タヌキ


	4. Chapter 4

剣心 no es nuestro

**Capítulo 4**

_**VACACIONES DE VERANO**_

_**Kitsune Sagara**_

¡Maravilloso! Por fin han llegado las vacaciones de verano y hemos decidido invitar a Kenshin y Sanosuke con nosotras a Viña, a disfrutar del rico clima de playa y sol y uno que otro carrete.

Me encanta esta época del año, es tan relajante, aunque por otro lado también se va muy rápido. Sin embargo, ahora lo pasaré con Kenshin, lo cual es un gran aporte al verano… Ya no será sólo vegetar.

- Hey, onechan, es hora de irnos- me dice Sanosuke, que de un tiempo a esta parte me llama hermana menor. Bueno supongo que el ser su cuñada es una buena razón.

- Sí, lo sé…. ¿A qué hora sale el bus, Sano?

- En media hora tendremos que estar en el terminal si no, perdemos el bus… Y el viaje es muy largo para hacerlo más tarde. Vamos…Ya tienes todo listo, no.

- Sí… Sólo me falta ir por mi cartera y mi walkman.

Tenía un walkman de esos para escuchar discos y Kenshin había comprado un adaptador para dos audífonos. _"Así podremos irnos escuchando música todo el rato. Me encanta compartir eso contigo", _me dijo cuando compró el adaptador.

Ya estabamos listos y sólo faltaba dejar bien cerrado el departamento y las llaves con el conserje que se las pasaría al dueño en esos días.

- Les va a encantar Viña- dijo Tanuki entusiasmada mientras acomodábamos nuestras maletas con ayuda del conductor en el bus- Es realmente rico en esta época del año.

- Sí, ya sabemos- dijo Sano.

- ¿Oro?- dije yo que ya había aprendido algunas mañas de Kenshin- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Bueno, hace mucho tiempo estuvimos ahí- dijo sin darle mayor importancia- Todavía estábamos en el colegio. ¿Recuerdas onisan?

- Sí…- dijo Kenshin distraído- Fue muy entretenido.

- Oh, bueno, pero eso fue hace tiempo- les dije- Viña ha cambiado mucho…Ya verán.

Y así con estos pensamientos abordamos el bus con destino a Santiago donde nos esperaba el transbordo a Viña.

No hay mucho que contar del viaje, se conversó poco y con Kenshin compartimos la música hasta que caímos rendidos por el sueño. No despertamos sino hasta que íbamos llegando al terminal en Santiago… Ya era de amanecida y los primeros buses iban saliendo.

- Kitsu- me dijo Kenshin mientras se desperezaba- Ya llegamos.

- Sí, ya vi… Bueno, vamos…

El transbordo fue sin contratiempos… Ya para las 10 de la mañana llevábamos la mitad del camino Viña- Santiago recorrido. En ese momento Tanuki comenzó a planificar nuestra estadía.

- Un día a la playa… Deben conocer el mall y cuando estuvieron la última vez, conocieron el Muelle Vergara? Bueno, no importa, igual ha cambiado su resto.

- Si todo eso lo hago contigo, Nuki, ya es bueno- dijo Sano…

- Cuéntame de tu viaje a Viña- le dije a Kenshin, mientras dejábamos solos a los tórtolos.

- No hay mucho que contar, yo estaba en segundo medio cuando vine, mamá todavía vivía y fue la última vez que pudimos veranear con ella. Estuvimos hasta febrero y luego volvimos a Conce… Arrendamos una cabaña en Reñaca y honestamente no hay mucho más que contar.

-Oh, ya veo… Bueno, estas será entonces unas vacaciones más inolvidables todavía y tendrás mucho más que contar- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

En el terminal nos esperaban nuestros padres, a quienes nos alegramos de ver…

- ¡Otosan, okasan!- gritamos con Tanuki al verlos, dejando sin querer atrás a Kenshin y Sanosuke.

- Bienvenidas- nos dijo otosan cuando nos abrazó- ¿Quiénes son los pasteles?

- ¡Otosan!- le dije a modo de tierno reproche- Ellos son nuestros novios de quienes les hablamos, los hermanos Himura.

- Bien- dijo él- acérquense- no mordemos…

- Kenshin, Sano, el es nuestro otosan, Makoto Shishio Sagaray ella es nuestra okasan, Yumi Sagara.

- Un placer- dijeron ellos- señor….

- Llámenme Makoto, por favor, señor me hace sentir anciano…

- A mí me pueden decir Yumi, soy más joven que él…- dijo okasan indicando a su esposo.

- Bueno, vamos, supongo que están cansados y quieren ducharse y comer algo.

- Síííííí… - dijimos los cuatro.

Así llegamos a casa, una linda casa en el número 67 de Miraflores Bajo en Viña, okasan les mostró la pieza de alojados que había preparado especialmente para ellos y además nos tenía preparados un brunch con brownies de chocolate y almendras (mis favoritos)

- Supongo que no han comido nada en el camino, así es que les tenía preparado esto.

Efectivamente no habíamos comido nada, así es que devoramos todo lo que había en la mesa casi sin conversar. ¡Estábamos hambrientos!

- ¿Tienen planeado hacer algo hoy?- preguntó otosan después de que nos comiéramos todo

- Sí, pensábamos mostrarles algunos lugares de Viña que han cambiado… - dijo Nuki- Ellos ya estuvieron acá, pero hace mucho tiempo.

- Ya veo… Bueno, pero deben volver antes de las 8, porque vamos a salir a comer. Hay que darles una bienvenida apropiada, sobre todo ahora que vienen con los pasteles.

- ¡Otosaaaaaan!- dijimos ambas, mientras él se reía.

- No le hagan caso a otosan- dije yo mientras salíamos de la casa- Siempre intenta hacerse el gracioso con los invitados, en especial con nuestros amigos.

- No te preocupes- dijo Kenshin- Makoto es un hombre muy divertido, ojalá nuestro otosan fuera así.

Y estábamos en eso, discutiendo y pelando (_pelar: chil. Acción de hablar de una persona cuando ésta está ausente… Muchas veces uno habla mal de dicha persona)_ a nuestros padres, cuando de la nada apareció Okami GetzuTakani, una ex compañera de colegio y vecina nuestra del sector.

- Uy, vaaaaya, esto si es sorpresa- dijo mirando fijamente a Kenshin- Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Ken-san… ¿Estás saliendo con él?- me preguntó al verme.

- Sí- dije yo- ¿se conocen?

- Pero, claro que sí… Nunca le hablaste de mí, Ken-san- dijo Okami mirando al joven

- No, nunca le dije nada- dijo él con un tono sereno y amable pero frío.

- ¡Qué modales! No contarle de tus ex a tu novia….- dijo ella con una sonrisa, como si eso fuera lo más natural del mundo.

En ese momento el tiempo se congeló, ni siquiera Tanuki o Sano sabían qué decir o hacer en ese momento, sin embargo, Kenshin tomó la palabra.

- Yo no pierdo el tiempo con esas cosas….

- Oh, pero qué malo eres…- dijo ella con una sonrisa, mientras yo no sólo perdía el habla, sino la calma- Al menos, te siguen gustando las viñamarinas…

- Oigan, no perdamos más tiempo… Quiero conocer el mall- dijo Sanosuke de pronto.

- Si, vamos… Se nos va a hacer tarde y tenemos que volver a las 8- dijo Nuki, sacándome de mis pensamientos y rabia.

- No les quito más tiempo- dijo ella…- Nos veremos, Kenshin.

Durante un largo rato, que incluyó el viaje en micro al mall, simplemente no hallaba como decirle a Kenshin todo lo que sentía y cómo me sentía porque no me contó algo así. Sin embargo, el habló primero.

- No fue nada importante- comenzó- Ella es o era un amor de verano que duró hasta que volvimos a Conce. No es la gran cosa y por eso no creí necesario contarlo…. Mantuvimos contacto por cartas, pero duró menos de un mes y después lo olvidé simplemente.

No le dije nada, así es que él continuó.

- La conocí en la playa… estaba en octavo básico, pero era muy madura para su edad en ese tiempo, o al menos así se mostró- dijo una vez que vio mi cara de incredulidad.

- Sí, era muy simpática, pero ya. No es que fuera el amor de su vida- dijo Sano- Te lo habría contado si hubiese sido más importante, lo sé porque lo conozco.

- Claro¿acaso no te he hablado de mi novia anterior?- dijo él- no tengo secretos contigo, Kitsu… No me gusta tenerlos.

En ese momento vi la realidad. Era cierto… Kenshin nunca me ha ocultado nada y si no me dijo algo así, debe ser porque no era tan importante.

- Sin embargo, para ella fue el mundo, recuerdas Kitsu- dijo de pronto Nuki, como si hubiera recordado algo olvidado- Transmitió con lo de su novio de segundo medio durante todo el año…

-Sí- de pronto lo recordé yo también- Era como si hubiese ganado status o algo por haber andado con alguien de segundo medio. Nunca nos habríamos imaginado que el pasaporte a lo top, eras tú, Kenshin.

Sanosuke se rió ante el comentario y con él nos reimos todos.

Así pasamos el resto del día, entre el mall y el Muelle Vergara (a pocos pasos del Mall a pie) Disfrutamos del paseo sin volver a preocuparnos de Okami. Sacamos fotos y comenzamos a acumular recuerdos. Todo marchó como sobre ruedas.

A las 8 estábamos de vuelta en casa y otosan estaba listo para llevarnos al Hotel Brighton en Valparaíso a una suculenta cena con vista al mar.

_**Tanuki Sagara:**_

Salimos un poco tarde de la casa por culpa de okasan que deseaba verse hermosa esa noche, y eso es alrededor de dos horas de trabajo arduo entre: baño perfumado; en cremado (tonificante, hidratante, humectante y nutritiva); secado, alisado y acomodación de cabello; elección de tenida, maquillaje, postura de accesorios y, para finalizar, perfume. Yo no sé para qué tanta cosa si es hermosa igual, por algo fue miss Reñaca por el verano del 75'.

Nosotros mientras tanto jugamos Play Station en el living, hasta Otosan se nos unió en los duelos en Soul Scalibur II, fuimos mujeres contra hombres y aunque fue una clara desventaja (tres contra dos) salimos vencedoras.

Llegamos al hotel a eso de las un cuarto para las nueve de la noche, nos dispusimos en una mesa donde los caballeros cortésmente nos ayudaron con la silla. El aperitivo fue un poco frío en cuanto a conversación, pero okasan como es tan astuta, ante una de la miradas de "_por favor di algo" _de Kitsucomenzó el interrogatorio oficial.

- ¿Cómo se conocieron_?-_

- Primer round! - exclamé yo al mismo tiempo que golpeaba la copa de vino a modo de campanilla de boxeo.

Todos rieron ante mi comentario, eso rompió un poco el hielo, pues aunque mi padre fuera simpático con los chicos, era el típico viejo bromista y que salía siempre con un comentario fuera de lugar, por lo que Kitsu y yo estábamos preocupadas por lo que pudiera suceder esa noche.

- Nos conocimos en el mechoneo – respondió Sanosuke- luego de eso las invitamos a salir y de ahí surgió todo.

Luego vinieron otras interrogantes propias de unos padres preocupados¿Qué estudian¿Con quienes viven¿De que murió su madre¿En q trabaja su padre¿Qué piensan hacer una vez que salgan de la carrera?(Okasaaaaan!) ¿Qué proyecciones tienen con mis hijas? (Otosaaaaaaan!) ¿Han tenido relaciones…?

- ¡YA BASTAAA! – gritó Kitsu golpeando la mesa – sólo a un par de locos como ustedes se le ocurren hacer semejante preguntas.

- Ustedes están enfermos – comenté yo molesta a mis padres y riéndome por dentro de la cara que pusieron los Himura.

- Pero es justo que sepamos si estos pasteles nos harán abuelos – dijo Shishio otosan con cara siniestra.

- Oh! Ya basta otosan… si sigues así te mandare a un asilo para cuando te jubiles – señalé, pero me arrepentí porque él con ojos vidriosos comenzó a decirme que era una mala hija y mamá solo sonreía ante nuestro comportamiento.

- Es igual a su padre- le dijo okasan a Sanosuke quien me miraba con cara asombrada – ¿Quieren que les muestre unas fotos de las chicas cuando eran pequeñas?

Kenshin y Sanosuke afirmaron con la cabeza y con una gran sonrisa maquiavélica.

Nosotras nos fuimos de espalda cuando de su cartera okasan sacó un grueso álbum de fotos y comenzó a indicarle una por una a los chicos que aguantaban la risa mordiéndose la lengua.

- Aquí están en su primer cumpleaños, Tanuki se puso a llorar cuando debía soplar las velas y Kitsune metió sus manitos a la torta y la destruyó toda en un momento que me descuide…Aah!... Aquí está Kitsu en brazos de Shishio, los dos están sucios porque Kitsu le arrojó toda la papilla a la cara y en parte también se la lanzó a ella misma…. Miren qué se ve linda aquí Tanuki disfrazada de conejito- okasan estaba en su salsa, dejándonos en ridículo a nosotras.

- Otosan dile q pare por favor – suplicó Kitsune tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

- ¿Cómo fue capaz de traer ese álbum en esa cartera tan pequeña? – me preguntaba yo ante la imposibilidad física de q ese álbum cupiera en esa cartera.

Otosan se reía a mandíbula batiente.

A eso de las doce de la noche logramos salir vivas de la cena, nos acostamos de inmediato pues al otro día habíamos planeado ir a la playa.

Sin embargo, okasan le pidió a los chicos que la acompañaran al supermercado. "Sólo suegra y yernos" dijo ella ante las protestas de nosotras, pues sabíamos que esa imprevista salida tenia ocultas intenciones. Seguir con el interrogatorio inconcluso de la noche anterior.

Una vez que se fueron, nosotras nos dedicamos a hacer el aseo de la casa, pero a eso de las 11 de la mañana tocan el timbre. Eran nuestras viejas amigas de barrio: Aiko, Akari y Monika.

- No las vemos en todo el año porque están en Conce, así es que, cuando nos enteramos que estaban acá decidimos venir a verlas de una – decía Aiko una vez q nos abrazamos.

Nos pusimos al día de todas las anécdotas de cada una: de nuestras carreras (todas estudiábamos), amores y desamores, conquistas, carretes _(fiestas) _que nos perdimos, nuevos amigos y bla, bla, bla.

Estábamos en lo mejor cuando llego nuestra okasan con los chicos. Venían muy cargados con las bolsas por lo que primero pasaron a la cocina a dejar todo y después llegaron a saludar a las chicas.

- Sanosuke, Keshin, ellas son nuestras amigas del alma: Aiko, Monika y Akari –dijo kitsu comenzando con las presentaciones.

- Y ellos, chicas, son nuestros novios. Kenshin es de Kitsu y yo estoy con este adonis que es Sanosuke – dije yo muy alegre colgándome del brazo de mi hombre.

- Holaaaaa!- se lanzó primero al ataque Monika saludando de un beso en la mejilla a Kenshin – así que tú eres el mino _(mino: chil. Hombre q es considerado guapo, atractivo.)_ de la loquilla de la Kitsu.

- Mucho gusto Monika – dijo Kenshin, algo incómodo por lo de mino.

- Yo soy Aiko, mucho gusto – dijo mi amiga coquetamente a mi Sano.

- Yo soy Sanosuke, un placer – dijo el muy sinvergüenza mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas.

- ¿Por qué no se sientan para q sigamos conversando? – dije yo con una venita en mi sien.

- Claro – chilló Akari q entre ese tanto saludaba a Kensan.

Aiko se sentó al lado de Sanosuke y Monika de Kenshin, dejándonos a kitsu y a mí en el sillón del frente con la pobre de Akari q tenia una gran gota en la nuca. Los cuatro conversaron animadamente, pero de repente Sano se dio cuenta de mi cara de odio, por lo que se levanto rápido y llamó a Kenshin (tan inocente él que aún no se daba cuenta de la mirada de "_te mataré bastardo"_ de Kitsu) para que le ayudara a traer refrescos para nosotras. En ese ínter tanto le dejé bien claro a Aiko que Sano era completamente mío con una de mis miradas _battusai_ marca registrada de Tanuki. Kitsu hizo lo suyo con Monika.

Las chicas se fueron a las dos horas, pero nos pusimos de acuerdo que todos saldríamos a la noche a carretear _(carretear: chil. Salir de fiesta, ya sea a una Disco, un Púb o en la casa de un amigo o amiga). _

Después de ir a la tarde a la playa y broncearnos un poco, llegamos a la casa justo para arreglarnos y juntarnos en la Plaza Anibal Pinto, en Valparaíso, para ir al Máscara.

_**Kitsune Sagara**_

- Oh, no puedo creerlo, entramos gratis- me dijo Tanuki cuando llegamos al local y nos dejaron pasar así sin más.

- Te dije que si llegábamos temprano, sería mucho mejor… Y tú querías llegar a las 11 de la noche, habríamos tenido que pagar entrada y ahora tendremos para comprar copete- le dije yo con una gran sonrisa, mientras tomaba la mano de Kenshin para apurar el paso.

- Hey, ahí hay una mesa desocupada- dijo Monika- justo al lado del balcón _(el Máscara es un local que funciona en un segundo piso de un viejo edificio en Valparaíso, así es que tiene ventanas con balcón en su parte de bar)_

- ¿Qué van a pedir, con Kenshin iremos por los tragos?- dijo Sanosuke, ya bastante inyectado con el ambiente festivo.

- Yo un vodka piña- dije, es mi trago favorito.

- Yo voy por lo mismo- dijo Nuki- vamos a ver qué tal es tu trago, que dices que es mejor que el vodka naranja.

- Sabes- dijo Aiko- trae una ronda completa de vodka piña… ¡Vamos a probar todas el famoso trago de Kitsune!

- Síííííííííí!- gritaron todas a coro, mientras Sano y Kenshin se enfilaban hacia la barra.

- De verdad, no puedo creer que sean ustedes las que se quedaron con semejantes guachones- dijo Monika- Parece que los ángelitos estos les hubiesen aterrizado encima, literalmente.

- Bueno, casi, casi…- dijo Nuki.

- Sip, casi,casi… JAJAJAJA!- dije yo mirando con complicidad a mi hermana.

- ¡Permiso!- dijo Sanosuke poniendo los vasos con el trago encima de la mesa- Vodkas piña para todas…. – él en tanto, agarró un vaso con whisky en las rocas, mientras Kenshin se traía para él un vodka martini.

- Buena, James Bond- le dijo Aiko en tono de broma.

Así la noche fluyó cómodamente. A ratos nos turnábamos para ir a bailar, sin perder la mesa y los chicos se ofrecieron a bailar con todas nosotras. Realmente lo estábamos pasando las mil maravillas (sobre todo cuando tocaron los mini especiales de Suede y Duran- Duran) Todo iba muy bien hasta alrededor de las 2 de la mañana.

- Nuki, Aiko- dije yo un poco urgida- Necesito que me acompañen al baño.

En ese momento Sanosuke bailaba con Monika y con Akari, así es que Kenshin quedó a cargo de la mesa.

- Amor- le dije antes de partir- voy al baño y vuelvo. Si quieres vamos a bailar, después- le di un beso y partí a las carreras junto con las chicas.

- ¿Cómo lo han pasado?- pregunté mientras esperaba que se desocupara una caseta.

- Uf! Hace mucho que no bailaba tanto- dijo Aiko- ¿Sabes? Se nota que Kenshin es un tipo muy serio… Me gusta mucho como te trata y cómo se porta contigo.

- Sí… Si es como si hubiese encontrado a ese ser del que los poetas hablan- dije yo.

Hablé mucho y muy luego… La sorpresa que me esperaba al salir fue casi un baldazo de agua fría. Kenshin no estaba solo y no era ninguna de las chicas del grupo… Era Okami Getzu.

- No puedo creerlo- murmuré mientras veía como ambos compartían mi trago favorito, el mismo que Kenshin no había querido tomar antes… Vodka piña.

- ¿Es una amiga?- preguntó Aiko, sin saber bien qué estaba pasando.

- No exactamente- dijo Tanuki, yo no podía articular palabra alguna, mientras mi mente volaba a mil kilómetros por hora.

- ¡SEGUNDA VEZ!- grité recordando el incidente con Kaoru…- ¡SEGUNDA VEZ QUE ME HACE LO MISMO Y NO APRENDE!

En ese momento enfilé con furia hacia la mesa… Kenshin me vio y tarde se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, lo siguiente fue simplemente, contener la cólera para no gritar.

- ¿Te entretienes?- le pregunté de la manera más irónica que pude- Porque a mí no me divierte esto.

- Relájate- dijo Okami como intentando humillarme y dejarme a mí como la otra

- Cállate, pendejita…- de dije yo- esto no es asunto tuyo. Y volviéndome a Kenshin, le solté- Menos mal que no era serio esto, que fue sólo una tonterita de verano. Lindos se veían conversando.

- Kitsu, calma… Honestamente ella se encontró conmigo y yo no puedo ser descortés…

- NOOOO, claro que no puedes ser descortés…- el tono de lo irónico se unía al tono cada vez más alto- Tienes que compartir un trago completo para no serlo- y agarrando el vaso se lo di vuelta encima- ahí está, compártelo… Y en cuanto a ti- dije mirando a Okami- aquí tienes tu copetito- mientras la bañaba con el vaso desde la cabeza hacia abajo.

En ese momento, llegaron Monika y Akari junto con Sanosuke… Sólo pudieron percatarse de que Kenshin estaba todo mojado y salía una chica familiar para Sano también mojada en alcohol. Yo simplemente me aguantaba las lágrimas y sobre todo, las ganas de golpear a Kenshin que tenía.

_**Tanuki Sagara **_

Muy hermano de Sanosuke será, pero de que es estúpido, lo es, y a tiempo completo. Sabiendo que Kitsu es tan celosa y el muy idiota cae en lo mismo. Primero con Kaoru y ahora con la Getzu Okami, pero bien merecido se tenía el que Kitsu le diera vuelta el trago sobre la cabeza, para ver si de una vez por toda se le pasa lo gil que tiene.

Es que me dio rabia, es mi hermana ¿no, por eso los insultos volaban por mi cabeza cuado lo vi ahí sentado con esa tipa y compartiendo el trago que tanto le gustaba a Kitsune.

Para qué decir que se enfrascaron en una discusión donde ninguno de los dos dio tregua, Kitsune lo incriminaba (aguantándose las lágrimas) mientras Kenshin exigía inocencia.

- ¡Kenshin! No puedes ser más idiota! – le dije yo que estaba más arriba de la coronilla con la discusión sin sentido – no te das cuenta que fuiste un estúpido al saludar a la tal Getzu, ella solo quería provocar a Kitsune, y muy bien que lo logró, pero tú no te diste cuenta de nada…..AHHHHHHH!- grité- NO SÉ CÓMO PUEDES SER MAS IMBÉCIL!

- Nuki, será mejor que no te metas – me dijo Sanosuke serio apoyando su mano en mi hombro.

- ¡Claro… y tú sales a defender a tu hermano a sabiendas de q lo q hizo esta mal! – le grité dando un manotazo, a esas alturas yo estaba más alterada que Kitsu y Kenshin juntos.

- Oye! No me vengas a gritar a mi… que yo no hecho nada… esta pelea la deben solucionar Kitsune y Kenshin – dijo Sanosuke con una pequeña venita en la frente, pero yo no me di cuenta de ello, así es que seguí defendiendo los intereses de mi hermana.

- Lo sé, pero con las explicaciones mediocres que da tu hermano, no llegaran a nada…

- ¡Tanuki se te esta pasando la mano! – subiendo esta vez el tono de voz, pues hasta ese momento había tratado de mantener la calma. También agreguémosle el "Tanuki" que solo lo decía cuando estaba molesto conmigo.

- No me vengas a decir qué debo hacer, que tú tampoco eres un santo – Kenshin y Kitsune ya se habían olvidado, supuestamente, de su pelea, pues ellos y las chicas (y creo que toda la disco) se dedicaban a observar nuestra discusión.

- ¿QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO! – ladró esta vez

- ¡QUÉ¡ACASO CREES QUE NO VI COMO LE COQUETEASTE A AIKOOOOO!

- YO NO LE COQUETEEEEEEE… YO SÓLO HE SIDO AMABLE CON TU AMIGA...

- Y PARA ESO DEBES DEDICARLE TANTAS SONRISAS, WEÓN SINVERGUENZAAAAAAAA…

Para qué añadir más…

Al final de todo, Monika, Aiko y Akari se fueron en un taxi y nosotros nos fuimos a casa, inmediatamente después de que Sanosuke y yo diéramos por terminada la pelea y nuestra relación.

Durante los 20 minutos que durá el viaje desde Valparaíso hasta Viña del mar, nadie habló. Los chicos se fueron en los asientos de atrás; de brazos cruzados, yo manejé y Kitsune se fue viendo la vereda durante todo el camino, desde el asiento del copiloto.

Llegamos a casa a eso de las 3 de la mañana y algo más, nadie dijo nada, pero todos tratamos de hacer el menos de ruido posible para no despertar a nuestros padres. Por lo menos yo no quería que Okasan nos viera todos peleados y después estuviera interrogándonos hasta a las 5 de la mañana.

Cuando Kitsune comenzó a subir la escalera Kenshin susurró un _buenas noches_, pero ella no respondió.

- ¿Chicos?- les llamé yo cuando comencé a subir la escalera. Sanosuke emocionado pensando que yo sí le diría _buenas noches_ (y perdón, de paso) corrió hacia al escalera.

- ¿Si?...- preguntó dándoselas de tímido.

- Ustedes dormirán esta noche en el living, no queremos tenerlos cerca.

- ¿Quéééééééé?- escuche chillar a los chicos mientras yo entraba en mi habitación.

_**Kitsune Sagara**_

- Buenas noches- me dijo Kenshin, pero no lo pesqué _(pescar: chil. Acción de tomar en cuenta a una persona) _Sólo seguí subiendo las escaleras hasta la habitación que compartía con mi onechan y olvidarme del mundo, al menos por esa noche.

- ¿Estás bien?- me preguntó ella luego de despedir a los chicos y dejarlos en el living.

- Voy a estarlo… Sólo debo dormir.

Y así, sin más, me dispuse a echarme a dormir. No quería hablar y no quería llorar tampoco. Ya era suficiente con que se hubiese podrido todo de esa manera con Kenshin. _"Por qué… de todas las chicas por qué ella…", _fue lo último que pensé.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras nos levantábamos, sentimos un rico olor venir de la cocina.

- Okasan… ¿Cocinando?- no podíamos creer que así fuera.

- No creo- dijo Nuki, colocándose una bata y cepillándose para bajar.

Nuestra sorpresa fue aguda cuando vimos a los chicos que estaban haciendo un desayuno americano completo… Si hasta muffins habían hecho.

- Buenos días- dijo Sanosuke- queríamos sorprenderlas con esto.

- Bueno, no pudieron- dijo Nuki aún un poco disgustada. Yo quería estarlo más, pero por un lado adoraba ese tipo de esfuerzos…

- Sus padres salieron a casa de sus abuelos, así es que estamos solos- dijo Kenshin.

- Bien- dije yo- entonces es hora de que hablemos.

Y aunque el desayuno podía calmar a una fiera, sobre todo los muffins de los Himura, no hubo cómo tranquilizar el vendaval de gritos que vino después.

- PERO ES QUE NO ENTIENDO POR QUÉ TIENES QUE SER TAN CELOSA.

- Y YO NO ENTIENDO POR QUÉ TIENES QUE HABLARLE A UNA EX… ¿TE GUSTARÍA QUE HICIERA LO MISMO?- la pregunta había dado en el clavo.

- NO… DEMO…

- ¿DEMO QUÉ¿ME VAS A DECIR QUE ES DISTINTO?

Kenshin se había quedado sin respuestas. Yo tenía razón. A él no le gustaría que hiciera lo mismo y no tenía excusa. Ley pareja no es dura, amor. Siempre ha sido así.

En el batallón Tanuki, las cosas no iban mejor… Sanosuke se encargaba de sacarle en cara a mi hermana que me defendía mucho y que yo era bastante grandecita para pelear mis peleas sola.

- PERO TÚ SI PUEDES DEFENDER A KENSHIN….- Le espetó

- ESO ES DIFERENTE…

- ¿DIFERENTE CÓMO?

- BUENO… YO…

- Y bien?- dijo ella calmando el tono a punto de matarse de la risa.

- Yooooo….

- Túúúúúú, eééééeél, nosotroooooos, vosotrooooos, ellos… Siiiiiii?

- Nada- dijo finalmente, también se había quedado sin argumentos.

Con Tanuki nos miramos… No es que hubiéramos ganado algo, pero por lo menos habíamos dejado claro que la pelea no era culpa nuestra y que eso había que mejorarlo si queríamos seguir siendo los cuatro.

- Escuchen- dije yo tomando mi taza de café con muffin- Esto mejor lo dejamos claro ahora. Kenshin, me molesta que seas amable con tus ex y me molesta que vayas por ahí comportándote de maneras que me hacen desconocerte. Por tú parte, te molesta que sea tan celosa… La solución es que nos comportemos con respeto el uno al otro. ¿No crees? Nuki, Sano… Lo más sano es que nos dejen nuestras peleas a nosotros y nosotros les dejamos sus peleas a ustedes… Así evitamos roces inútiles y que después estemos los cuatro a puntos de matarnos. ¿Todos de acuerdo?

- Sí…- dijo Kenshin como un perro arrepentido., lo mismo que Sano y Tanuki.

- Bien… es lo mejor dejarlo así…. ¿Alguien quiere ir a la playa?

- Sí, vamos- dijo Tanuki poniéndose de pie- Un poco de aire marino no hará mal a nadie.

Permanecimos sin hablarnos el resto de la mañana, mientras preparábamos las cosas para ir a la playa… Nadie quería ceder a una disculpa o hablar de lo ocurrido, así es que era un silencio tenso y muy agotador.

Dejamos una nota a Okasan y Otosan para que no se preocuparan y partimos, aún sin hablarnos.

Al llegar, la playa estaba sorprendentemente vacía… Probablemente porque era día de semana y hora de almuerzo, aún así nos llamó la atención… Era como si el ambiente quisiera decirnos algo.

- Donde sea está bien- dije mientras miraba las olas a través de mis anteojos oscuros.

- Sí, a mí también me da lo mismo y cómo ustedes traen el peso, yo creo que ustedes deben decidir.

Esas eran las primeras palabras que cruzábamos después de un par de horas y aunque fueron totalmente necesarias y funcionales, ayudaron mucho a romper el hielo una vez más.

- ¿Les parece acá?- preguntó Sanosuke.

- Como les dijimos- dije yo- Nos da lo mismo, mientras no tengan que cargar con todo eso durante mucho rato….

- Bien, acá entonces.

Tanuki y yo dispusimos nuestras toallas y sacamos nuestros libros para leer (y así evitar alguna conversación) Yo saqué Shangai Baby y Tanuki sacó su copia de El Zorro (el de Isabel Allende, ese estoy leyendo ahora). Los chicos fueron a nadar (qué crimen meterse a esas aguas que son la viva imagen del infierno congelado)

- Nuki- dije sin levantar la vista de mi libro- Yo creo que es mejor levantarles el castigo¿no crees?

- Sí- me dijo ella también sin dejar de leer- Es mejor que hablemos, además, después de lo de esta mañana ya no estoy enojada con Sano. No me dura mucho, sabes.

- Yo debo confesar que desperté sin estar enojada… Pero tenía mucho que gritar.

Tanuki se rió ante el comentario, en ese momento llegaban los chicos mojados de pies a cabeza con agua salada. Venían sonriendo de manera maquiavélica.

- Nuki, cúbrete la espalda… ¡Ahora!

Pero era demasiado tarde, los chicos literalmente estrujaron sus cabellos sobre nuestras espaldas calientes. Yo me llevé la peor parte, Kenshin con su pelo largo tenía más agua reservada.

- AAAAAAGGGGGGH!- gritamos las dos- ¡Kenshin¡Sanosuke!

Sin embargo los reclamos terminaron ahí, ya que dos largos besos nos hicieron callar. Admito que volver a sentir los labios de Ken-san fue una experiencia indescriptible, casi me atrevo a decir que los extrañaba mucho. Cálidos, salados por el mar, pero al mismo tiempo dulces.

De mi onechan no puedo decir mucho, pero por lo que se veía claramente lo disfrutaba también. No era necesario ser adivino.

- Nada mejor que un beso después de nadar¿verdad onisan?

- Totalmente de acuerdo, onichan… - contestó Kenshin.

- ¿Qué hay de comer?

- No sé, Sano- le contesté, la comida la prepararon ustedes.

El ataque de risa no se hizo esperar. Por fin sentía que todo volvía a su cauce una vez más. La playa, el sol y el mar, volvían a tener sentido, volvían a ser sinónimo de verano feliz una vez más.

- Kenshin- dije yo mientras compartía con él un vaso de vino blanco

- ¿Sí?

- No quiero más de esto

- ¿Vino?

- No tonto- le dije riéndome- De pelear por causa de una chica.

- Yo tampoco, así es que te prometo algo. Seré más frío cuando no me quede otra más que encontrarme con alguien

- ¿Prometido?

- Prometido.

Y sellamos el pacto con un leve beso en los labios.

_**Tanuki Sagara**_

Decidí tomar a Sanosuke de la muñeca e irnos lejos de mi hermana y Kenshin para dejarlos solo un rato. Tal vez el estar los cuatro siempre para arriba y abajo era lo q había provocado la pelea indirectamente.

- A dónde me lleva, señorita – dijo Sanosuke luego de un rato de caminar por la playa.

- Te quiero raptar – contesté entre risas.

- Así… y por q no te rapto yo mejor – me pregunto mientras me apretaba en un abrazo solo como él sabe hacerlo.

Le di un beso por respuesta, pero una ola nos enfrió hasta el alma, cuando la corriente nos mojó los pies.

Reímos y conversamos, arreglamos todas las diferencias y llegamos a muchos acuerdos q prometimos cumplir.

A las 8 ya estábamos todos de vuelta en casa, y tan melosos como siempre. Otosan nos esperaba con un típico asado a la chilena y con los miles de besos y abrazos q nos enviaban nuestros abuelos. Al día siguiente les fuimos a presentar a los chicos.

Siguió una semana más de vacaciones donde no supimos más de la Getzu Okami, en cambio Aiko, Monika, Sakura y Akari se encargaron de visitarnos seguido, ya fuera para ir a la playa o ir a la Máscara a bailar.

Ellas mismas nos fueron a dejar, junto con nuestros padres, al terminal, pues la otra semana nos iríamos de vacaciones a Pucón con la familia Himura. Otosan y Okasan prometieron venir a vernos a Conce y también otosan se encargo de dejarles bien claro a los chicos q debían cuidarnos o ya sabrían las consecuencias.

Así fueron las vacaciones en donde los chicos conocieron nuestra ciudad y a nuestros padres. Nos sirvió para crecer más como parejas, como amigos y como personas. Pero siendo realistas, las peleas nunca acabaron aquí.

* * *

_**Notas de las Autoras #4**_

Okami,espero que nos sigas queriendo mucho después de este chap, Aiko, Monika, Sakura, Akari, gracias por prestarnos sus vidas... Niva Kazuko RK, we rule!... A todas las que dejaron comentarios muchas gracias.

_**aiko1504**_ y sólo para nos JAJAJAJA

_**gabyhyatt**_: como siempre gracias

_**MONIKA-DONO**_: Kitsune y Tanuki no son Megumi y Kaoru,sorry si hubo confusión.

No se pierdan el próximo episodio y sigan votando FF RK SPANISH AWARDS 2005 queda un asemana pra definir a los nominados!

Cariños!

キツネ & タヌキ


	5. Chapter 5

剣心 no es nuestro.

_Advertencia: El siguiente chap aunque no tiene lemon propiamente tal, tiene atisbos que igual pueden ser hirientes para ciertas sensibilidades. Ruego precaución. Estáis advertidos._

**Capítulo 5**

**AQUELLA NOCHE…**

_**Kitsune Sagara**_

Ese año, creo que fue a fines de primer año, había mucho que estudiar… Se acercaban los exámenes finales y había materias que simplemente costaba entender. Menos mal que Sanosuke y Kenshin estaban con nosotras… Si no, estabamos fritas, por mucho que Aoshi fuera compañero de estudios, estaba en nuestro curso y, a veces, entendía menos que nosotros.

- Kenshiiiin- llamé a mi amado de un extremo a otro del patio- Kenshiiiin, necesitamos ayuda.

- ¿Qué pasó, amor?- dijo él saludándome con un beso tibio en la frente.

- Pasó que en dos días hay prueba y no entiendo nada, y Tanuki tampoco…

- ¿Cuándo necesitas que vaya a explicarles la materia?- dijo él con un tono "yo te salvaré" que casi me dio risa.

- Esta tarde… Puedes llegar a las 5 en punto.

- No, amor, a esa hora tengo clases… Salgo a las 6, te parece que llegue a las 6 y 15.

- Perfecto. Te estaremos esperando, Kenshin… Ahora me tengo que ir, tengo clases- le di un beso y partí.

- Espérame con algo rico- me dijo él mientras me alejaba.

- ¿Te basto yo?- le dije con un tono sexy burlón.

Él sólo sonrió. Hacía tiempo que habíamos hablado de sexo entre nosotros, aunque nada había pasado todavía, era obvio que la tensión aumentaba. Los roces, los besos, las caricias (sobre todo en la espalda), todo gritaba sexo, sensualidad, tensión, amor, ganas de ir más allá, pero nunca habíamos tenido la oportunidad. Además, Kenshin había sido muy respetuoso. _"Sólo cuando tú quieras", _me dijo una vez, mientras acariciaba mi vientre.

Esa tarde nos juntamos como siempre con Tanuki y Aoshi a estudiar. Mientras esperábamos a que Kenshin llegara de su clase, intentamos comprender el chino mandarín en el que se habían transformado las materias desde que había empezado el semestre.

- ¿Cómo puede ser que no entienda nada?- gritó Tanuki- Sí yo tengo buenas notas en este ramo… ¿Cómo es posible?… Si Sano estuviera acá.

- ¿A propósito qué es de él?- preguntó Aoshi intrigado de no verlo haciéndonos clases como siempre.

- Está tapiado en pruebas- dijo Tanuki- Al menos hoy no podrá venir.

- Pero viene Kenshin- dije yo medio distraída… La verdad, pensaba en el calor de su piel y no en las materias que nos venía a enseñar. Me preguntaba como era sentirlo en la cama, como era tocarlo más allá de lo evidente.

- Kitsu!- gritó Tanuki- ¿estás bien? Has andado medio distraída estos últimos días.

- Oh sí, estoy bien, Nuki- dije- Voy a preparar café, Kenshin debe estar por llegar y será una noche muy larga…- aunque, esperaba que fuera larga de otras maneras.

No sé por qué andaba tan _"en celo"_ por exponerlo de una manera, sólo sabía que amaba a Kenshin lo suficiente como para tomar el siguiente paso. Sin embargo, había algo en mi que se había vuelto incontrolable… Lo deseaba y necesitaba más allá de lo que quería demostrar. _"Va a ser una noche muy difícil si sigo así", _me dije intentando pensar en otra cosa, dándome de palmaditas en la cara.

- Kitsu- me dijo mi hermana desde la puerta de la cocina- ¿Qué pasa?

Mi hermana me conocía demasiado bien para engañarla… Pero era imposible que le explicara esto de manera coherente y que no pensara que estoy loca.

- Es Kenshin- le dije- Me tiene loca...- añadí un tanto avergonzada.

- OOOOOH…. – dijo ella con un tono de "te comprendo no sigas".

- No sé qué hacer para pensar en otra cosa…

- Uf, te entiendo, onesan… Demo, no creo que haya manera de evitarlo, es natural. ¿Lo quieres, ne?

- No tienes idea de cuánto- le dije- Tú y Sano….

- Este… bueno… - balbuceaba mi onechan evidentemente nerviosa, por lo que entendí inmediatamente, así es que mirándola directamente a los ojos le dije que podía tenerme confianza, por algo era su hermana, no?- Ah!... - suspiro- hace mucho tiempo que con Sano tenemos relaciones – se confesó roja hasta la medula y con la vista pegada al suelo - aunque, también en un principio yo era la esquiva, pero hablando se resuelven muchas cosas, o más bien de tanto insistir él - Ambas reímos.

- Ya veo… Me gustaría poder hablarlo con él…- dije luego de unos segundos de silencio y risas nerviosas.

- Oh, sí te recomiendo que lo hagas, es lo mejor, sobre todo para ir tejiendo confianza.

- Mejor vamos al living, hemos dejado a Aoshi mucho rato solo- le dije a Nuki para concluir la conversación.

En eso llegó Kesnhin. El corazón se me saltó, casi como si quisiera arrancar de mi pecho.

- Hola- dijo él alegremente.

- Hola- le saludamos los tres.

- Bien… ¿Qué es lo que no entienden?

- Todo!- dijo Tanuki, mientras agarraba a su cuñado de un brazo y lo sentaba en el comedor.

El tiempo pasó volando…Aoshi se fue a eso de las 11 de la noche. Sin embargo, le pedimos a Kenshin que se quedara un poco más. De hecho, Tanuki lo pidió, necesitaba un último repaso y no dejó que Kenshin se fuera. Aunque tampoco estoy segura de si esas fueron sus verdaderas intenciones o no… Nunca le pregunté tampoco. Así dieron las 5 de la mañana.

- No doy más- dije sacándome los anteojos un rato, para poder cerrar los ojos t restregarlos.

- Yo tampoco- contestó Nuki cerrando de golpe los cuadernos, libros y carpetas- Yo los dejo, muchachos, yo me voy a descansar.

- Buenas noches- le dije a mi onechan.

- Buenas noches, Kitsu… Kenshin- contestó ahogando un bostezo y mirándome con cara de _"que tengas buena suerte_" sin que Kenshin se diera cuenta.

- Será mejor que yo me vaya también- dijo él una vez que Tanuki cerró la puerta de su pieza.

- ¿Cómo te vas a ir a esta hora?- le dije con horror- Son las cinco y algo de la mañana. No, no, no. Te vas a quedar acá, es muy peligroso.

- Está bien, está bien- dijo él con una encantadora sonrisa de niño bueno- Me quedo. Total, tu sofá es grande y cómodo.

- Kenshin- dije con un tono más calmado- tengo una cama, no es necesario que duermas acá.

- Demo… Es que…- no podía articular oración alguna.

- Kenshin- le dije estirando mi mano para que viniera conmigo- Yo quiero que estés conmigo, soy yo la que te está invitando… Sabes bien que te amo¿no?

- Yo también, por eso no quiero que todo esto resulte mal.

- Nada tiene que resultar mal, amor- interrumpí- quiero que esto pase… Vamos, es tarde. Ven conmigo a la cama.

Y tomados de la mano entramos a mi pieza. Cerramos con cuidado la puerta y procuramos no meter mucho ruido…

* * *

**_Nota de las Autoras #5_**

Capítulo corto, lo sabemos, pero preciso. Además hace rato que queríamos contar esta parte, para no traer supuestos.

Agradecemos de todo corazón los reviews que nos han llegado y la respuesta que hemos tenido FFRKSA2005.

El próximo chap de Mi Vida... será una sorpresa y habrá nuevos personajes. No se lo pierdan.

Sayonara Bye Bye!

キツネ & タヌキ


	6. Chapter 6

剣心 no es nuestro.

**Capítulo 6**

**_ENTRE COMPETENCIAS Y EX AMORES_**

_Tanuki Sagara_

- ¿A qué hora llega tu delegación? – me preguntaba Sanosuke con cara de aburrido.

- Se supone que deberían haber llegado hace más de media hora.

Al tercer año de mi paso por la universidad, en nuestra "casa de estudio" (como le dice Aoshi) se realizó un ínter universitario a nivel nacional, por lo que yo resulte ser elegida como atacher de una de las delegaciones.

¿Atacher?...pues bien es el encargado de velar por la seguridad y bienestar de una delegación, es algo así como la organizadora del equipo y una guía turística.

- ¡Por fin!...ahí llega el bus… - exclamó Sanosuke parándose de un salto de la vereda – ahora a tus funciones mi atacher favorita…aunque debiste ser la atacher del equipo de nosotros.

- Respecto a eso… ¿Quién es el atacher de ustedes?

- Ehhhhhhhhh….oh! la hora q es! – miro repentinamente su reloj – debo irme a entrenar – me dio un fugaz beso en la ¿mejilla, para salir corriendo al gimnasio prometiendo llamarme a la noche. No le di mayor importancia a su reacción, tonta de mí, ya entenderán.

- Señorita Sagara?

- Si soy yo – dije rápidamente para hallarme frente aun hombre exageradamente alto y guapo…

- Soy el profesor Takeda ….el jefe de la delegación de la Universidad de Valparaiso.

- Mucho gusto señor – lo salude extendiéndole la mano – yo soy Tanuki Sagara, su atacher por esta semana.

- Mucho gusto también – respondió el profesor estrechando con suavidad mi mano – a dónde debemos dirigirnos?.

- Pues bien, ahora iremos al gimnasio para que cada alumno conozca a su chaperón y sepan con quien alojaran… luego a las 13 horas será la inauguración del ínter universitario, pero solo mañana comenzaran las competencias, por lo que la tarde será libre.

_Kitsune Sagara_

Kenshin estaba arreglando su uniforme cuando salí de mi casa esta mañana. Espero que ya esté listo. La verdad me molesta cuando llega tarde y nosotros somos los encargados de recibir al equipo de Kendo de Viña, mi ciudad natal.

- Kenshin! Llegaste- le dije a él mientras le daba un beso-No esperaba encontrarte todavía como me dijiste que tenías que arreglar el uniforme.

- Sí, pero eso no es tan difícil, Kitsu- me dijo- El bus viene tarde, así es que tendremos que esperar un rato.

- Bueno, mejornosotros que ellos- dije yo al ver preocupado a Kenshin.

- Vienen tus amigas también, no?

- Sí, la mayoría por el equipo de volleyball- así es que creo que Tanuki tiene que encargarse de recibirlas.

- Bien… Supongo que las van a alojar en el depa…

- No te quepa la menor duda, amor.

Pasaron unos 15 minutos y por fin vimos el bus aparecer por la calle. A cierta distancia pudimos escuchar los cánticos y porras que traía el equipo de Viña de Kendo. Parecía más una fiesta que un equipo de artes marciales. Con Kenshin sólo atinamos a mirarnos e intentar no reírnos.

- Vaya, algo así no me esperaba- murmuró- Mi padre estaría furioso por la falta de disciplina.

- Me imagino, Kenshin…. Me imagino…- y antes de que pudiera terminar la frase vi descender a los miembros del equipo mixto de Kendo…Venían dos personas que no deseaba ver nunca más y menos en estas circunstancias…Enishi y Tomoe Yukishiro, mi ex novio y su hermana.

- ¿Kitsu?- me dijo Kenshin al ver lo pálida que me había puesto.

- Acabo de ver a alguien de quien te hablé hace un tiempo y no quería volver a ver.

- ¿Te refieres al capitán del equipo?… ¿acaso es…?

Hacía unos meses estaba ordenando, junto con Kenshin,algunos recuerdos que me había traído de Viña. Fue ahí cuando aparecieron esas fotos.

-¿Quién es?- me preguntó él con sincera curiosidad

- Es mi ex novio, Enishi, te hablé de él¿verdad?

- Sí, el campeón de Kendo.

- Él… En esa foto está con su hermana menor, Tomoe.

- Es linda- me dijo, sólo para hacerme enojar. Le respondí lanzándole una almohada…- Hey, no te enojes es una opinión objetiva.

Ahora los tenía frente a frente como si me hubieran perseguido hasta acá.

- Pero si no es Kitsune Sagara- dijo de pronto Enishi fingiendo sorpresa.

- Hola, Enishi… Bienvenido a la U de Conce… El es Kenshin Himura, capitán del equipo masculino de Kendo.

-¿Tu novio?- dijo él casi adivinando.

- Sí, es mi novio hace un tiempo ya… - de pronto me di cuenta que Tomoe, la capitana del equipo femenino observaba a Kenshin con demasiado detenimiento.

- Tomoe- dije casi cortando su campo visual- Soy la capitana del equipo de mi Universidad y me corresponde darte la bienvenida e indicarte a ti y al resto del equipo su alojamiento. Síganme por favor. Kenshin, te toca encargarte de Enishi. Mucho gusto, Enishi, nos vemos.

Y aguantando la rabia y las ganas de retar a Tomoe y Enishi juntos a un combate de vida o muerte, me llevé al equipo al gimnasio para que los chaperones que alojaban pudieran llevarse a sus invitadas.

El resto del día no vi a Kenshin, muy a mi pesar y a Enishi, para mi alegría.

_Tanuki Sagara_

- Bienvenida a la casa de las Sagara- gritaba yo mientras abría la puerta y dejaba a entrar a mis amigas de Viña: Akari, Aiko y Monika.

- Que bravote tu departamento – decia Aiko dejando sus cosas en la habitación de huéspedes.

- Oye, pero qué es esto? – decia Akari levantando una polera negra desde el suelo, que por el tamaño era obvio que no podía pertenecer a las dueñas de la casa.

- Ahhhhhh! – mande un zarpaso directo hacia la prenda negra, pero Akari fue mas rápida y se montó sin problemas arriba de la cama, por lo que no le pude quitar la polera.

- A ver querida Nuki – Monika paso su brazo sobre mis hombros y con fuerza apretó mi cuello – de quién es esa polera, porque por las dimensiones de la prenda y por el rojo de tus mejillas debe ser del mino de Sanosuke.

- Pues sí – me zafé con dificultad del apretón de mi amiga, pero no así del grito de Aiko y Akari.

- Él duerme aquí!

- …De vez en cuando y Kenshin también – dije mirando de reojo la ventana para evitar la mirada de mis amigas, pero para que hacerme tanto problemas, así que decidida las enfrente – y qué!… por algo son nuestros novios y ya somos bien grandecitos los cuatro.

Me miraron sorprendidas por un rato, pero la risa de Akari llevó al contagio masivo, por lo que las cuatro, a los pocos segundos, estábamos deshaciéndonos de la risa, recostadas en la cama, poniéndonos al día en las anécdotas y copuchas de Viña que con Kitsu nos hemos perdido.

Las chicas formaban parte de la delegación de voleyball de la Universidad de Valparaíso, y con la suerte que tienen yo resulté ser su atacher, por lo que a las tres me las llevé a nuestro departamento como chaperona.

- Según el horario no tenemos competencia hasta pasado mañana…- el brillo en los ojos de Monika indicaban que una gran idea había hecho aparición en su mente – vayamos a comprar unas chelas y tengamos una tomatón, como de esas en el colegio. (_Chelas: chil. Forma de denominar a la cerveza / Tomatón: chil. Jornada para tomar alcohol, por un tiempo considerable de horas)_

- Tengo una idea mejor– dije yo sacando mi celular y marcando en él espere a que me respondieran ate la mirada atentas de mis amigas_ – mochi mochi…hola amor… yo también te quiero – _por atrás se escuche un _uhhhhhhhhhhhhh,_ sin duda serian los chicos del equipo _– oye, las chicas ya llegaron y quería ver si podrías hacer algo por mí… ajá… por que no pasas por el supermercado y te traes unas chelas…ajá… ajá… sí tráelos también_..._ pero tienen que traer aporte… esta bien, yo les avisaré… nos vemos chau… un beso._

- Se nos viene el carrete – grito Akari cuando yo colgué mi celular.

- Tenemos que arreglar algunas cosas – dijo Aiko corriendo a la cocina siendo seguida de cerca por Monika.

- Yo llamaré a algunos amigos para que vengan, los vasos están en la repisa de arriba – les dije a las chicas antes de que desaparecieran detrás de la puerta.

La tarde transcurrió rápido, entre risas, tallas, bromas y una que otra pelea con las chicas dejamos todo listo para la fiesta mas rápidamente armada en la historia de algún carrete de las Sagara Sisters.

Sano llegó a eso de las nueve de la noche con todo el equipo de basketball, los que fueron muy bien acogidos por las chicas. Aiko se acaparó al segundoa Tsuna, quien no puso mayor resistencia. Al rato llegaron Aoshi y Misao, después hicieron su entrada triunfal Yahiko, su polola Tsubame, Saitoh y Tae. También llegaron Lady, Lazara y Sakura, tres chicas del equipo de voleyball, que había llamado Monika y que a la larga resultaron ser muy simpáticas.

Ya para las diez de las noche la casa estaba llena, pero Kitsune y Kenshin aun no aparecían, pero a nadie le importaba (a primera vista claro esta), pues algunos tomaban y el resto, si no conversaba, bailaba. La cosa es que como todos habían traído su aporte, el copete sobraba hasta para dos noches más, si se nos daba la gana continuar. Para que tengan unas luces de cuánto fue el alcance de las donaciones, el resultado del inventario total de alcoholes fue el siguiente: tres botellas de ron (uno dorado y dos blancos), tres cajas de vino de dos litros cada una, dos botellas de pisco a secas (45º cada una) y dos de sour, tres botellas de bebida (una cola y dos blancas), un tequila, dos jabas de cerveza (aporte de basketball) y un paquete de maní… eh? Quién se digno a traer esto?. Tsubame al fondo levanta la mano.

- Inteligente la niña, a las cinco de la mañana tenemos como engañar la panza – dijo Sano acercándome mi vaso de cerveza y a la vez su boca para un beso – y mi cuñadita con mi onisan?

- No lo sé y me preocupan.

- Llamémoslos – me dice él mostrándome el celular y sin prisa me lo llevo al interior del departamento para poder hablar sin él "a ella le gusta la gasolina" interfiriendo en la comunicación.

_Kitsune Sagara_

Acababa de terminar de poner a todas las chicas de Kendo con sus chaperonas cuando sonó mi celular.

-Moshi, moshi?… Nuki, qué es ese ruido de guerra? Fiesta? Y no estoy allá? Y quién puso reggeton en mi departamento? Horror? Voy para allá… Hay que comprar algo? Cigarros? Bien, llamaré a Kenshin para decirle que traiga un cartón… No, no lo he visto, debe estar con su grupo aún… Yo acabo de terminar. Sí, nos vemos.

En ese momento llamé a Kenshin para avisarle la movida (_movida: chil. Casi siempre implica carrete, aunque también es cuando se tiene un dealer de drogas, pero no es el caso)_

-Moshi, moshi? Kenshin, carrete en mi casa. Me avisó Tanuki, de hecho ya están todos allá, sí tu hermano también… Trae cigarros. Besos, te quiero.

Si hubiera sabido quién iba a escuchar nuestra conversación, habría sido más precavida, pero en ese momento, Enishi estaba cerca de Kenshin por lo que fue inevitable todo lo que pasó después.

Llegué a mi casa como a eso de las 10:45 PM y la fiesta estaba apenas iniciando, al menos había cambiado esa música del asco y habían puesto salsas, que en ese momento bailaban Sano y Nuki, siendo el centro de atracción y ovaciones, parecían una pareja profesional.

- HOLAAAAAA- me gritaron las chicas de Viña.

- Chicas, qué genial verlas.

- Y tú niño?- me preguntó Monika

- Viene en camino, lo mandé a buscar cigarros.

- Genial, porque acá se están acabando.

Al cabo de unos minutos, apareció mi Kenshin con dos cartones de Pall Mall 4 (mis favoritos)

- Tuve que negociar con mi padre, pero lo conseguí. No nos deberían faltar en toda la noche.

- Hola, mi amor- le dije sin pescar lo de los cigarros, no lo había visto en todo el día.

- Oh, excelente, cigarros- dijo Monika a modo de saludo.

- Ya estamos todos- dijo Tanuki cuando en eso llamaron a la puerta

- No dijiste, "todos"- dijo Sano irónicamente

- No espero a nadie- y mirándonos a mí y a Kenshin nos preguntó- ustedes?

- No- dije yo.

Kenshin fue a abrir y para mi sorpresa apareció Enishi y hermana. Tanuki quedó congelada en el acto… Parecía que toda la casa se hubiera congelado… Todas conocían mi historia con Enishi Yukishiro y los que no, rápidamente fueron puestos al día en leves murmullos.

-Enishi- dijo Kenshin sin odio, sólo sorprendido- Pasen, pasen.

Kenshin pecaba de ingenuo muchas veces… Ésta era una de esas veces.

- Nos enteramos de casualidad- dijo Enishi- Así es que acá es donde vives Kitsu.

- Sí, acá es… No es que tuviera muchas ganas de que te enteraras- no podía evitar la confrontación.

- Hey, vamos… esto es una fiesta, no te molestaré.

- Y tampoco voy a permitirlo- dijo Kenshin cambiando el tono y cayendo en cuenta de su error.

- Ok- dijo Sano- No entiendo mucho, pero nadie va a molestar a jouchan… Y ahora sigamos en lo nuestro.

De a poco, la fiesta empezó a tomar de nuevo su rumbo. En eso se me acercaron todas las chicas.

- Qué descaro que se aparezca por acá, no tiene ningún sentido social-dijo Tanuki muy enojada.

- Y después de lo que te hizo, perrita… Yo a patadas lo echo- decía Monika.

Era verdad, no había sido muy lindo lo que me hizo. El último año que estuvimos juntos, no había sido muy bueno… Las peleas eran a la orden del día y la verdad, mentalmente me sentía cansada, pero en ningún caso me esperaba lo que encontré esa noche.

Su celular estaba encima de la mesa y curiosa yo, lo levanté para ver los mensajes que le había mandado.

"Estoy sola en mi casa, ven a verme" 

Definitivamente no lo había mandado yo.

- Enishi- dije intentando mantener la calma- ¿Qué es esto?

- Nada, una amiga…

El corazón se me encogió al máximo… "Una amiga"

- ¿Qué clase de amiga te manda un mensaje así?- le dije subiendo el tono

- No es nadie…- decía él desviando la cara.

- Es una de tus putitas- ya no aguanté más. Lo sabía, me había gorreado (_chil. Ser infiel)_

- No, es una amiga…

- Qué clase de amiga deja un mensaje semejante en tu celular. Eres un puto metiroso. Ándate! No te quiero ver más… ¡ÁNDATE!

Afortunadamente ese día no estaban mis padres, no me hubiera gustado que hubiesen visto lo que pasó después. Simplemente agarré el shinai y con él en mano lo eché de mi casa.

- Y dile a tu perra que si te quiere ver lo diga en tu cara, la muy cobarde… Y tú, date la molestia de terminar con alguien cuando se te pare por otra.

- Es que no te quería hacer daño.

Le enterré el shinai en sus partes nobles.

- Maricón, poco hombre. ¡AN-DA-TE-DE-A-CÁ!

Sólo la Nuki supo todo, cuando esa tarde llegó de clases y me sorprendió llorando.

- Neesan- me dijo con toda la preocupación del mundo- Neesan, qué pasó?

- E… Enishi… En…- no podía hablar producto del llanto.

-¿Qué te hizo?- y antes de que pudiera responderle, lo supo- maldito desgraciado.. Cómo pudo hacerte eso. Es un poco hombre.

Y ahora ese poco hombre estaba con su hermanita en el living de mi casa. Kenshin notó mi malestar y me abrazó.

- Yo estoy contigo, amor- dijo él- Siento haberlos hecho pasar, pero nunca me contaste que había pasado entre ustedes.

- Ya no es importante, Kenshin… Sólo pasémoslo bien…

Sin embargo mis problemas recién estaban comenzando.

Como a eso de las 5 AM, cuando los niveles etílicos estaban más altos que nunca vino lo peor.

Sólo quedaban nuestros amigos más cercanos, además de Enishi y su hermana que no sé cómo se las habían arreglado para quedarse también. Hasta ese minuto, eso sí habían estado bien piolita (_chil. Callados, sin armar escándalo)_ Por lo que nadie había reparado en su presencia… A lo más Saito, que de cuando en cuando hablaba de Kendo con Enishi.

Sin embargo, al cabo de unos momentos, Tomoe se levantó y fue directo hacia Kenshin. Por la forma que caminaba, se notaba que estaba derechamente ebria.

- Me gustas- le dijo sin mediar explicación- Me gustas mucho y voy a besarte

Y sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo estampó sus labios en los de mi Kenshin. Ni les explico la que se armó. Yo simplemente me abalancé sobre ella, Kenshin la empujó con fuerza, Enishi fue a rescatar a su hermanita. Monika, por fin estalló todos sus sentimientos reprimidos.

- ¡QUÉ TE HAS CREÍDO PERRA DE MIERDA!- le gritó- LLEGAN DE IMPROVISO A PESAR DE LO QUE TU HERMANO LE HIZO A LA KITSU Y MÁS ENCIMA VIENES A HACER TONTERAS.

- Si eres ciega- le dijo Kenshin bastante más calmado y abrazándome para que no la siguiera arañando- Kitsune y yo estamos juntos y no tengo por qué mirarte a ti.

- Mejor se van- dijo Sano evitando que el escándalo subiera de tono. Yo en ese momento quería matar a la zorrita esa.

- Sí, mejor se van ahora- dijo Tanuki haciendo eco de Sanosuke.

Cuando cerraron la puerta, simplemente lloré. No aguanté más, eran demasiadas emociones para un solo día.

- Si me toca competir contra ella, apenas empiece el combate la voy a matar… ¡LA VOY A MATAR!

- ¿Qué clase de gente son ellos?- dijo Lazara- Nunca pensé que serían así.

- Creo que ninguno de nosotros lo pensó cuando Kitsu anduvo con ese imbécil- dijo Tanuki mientras me consolaba.

- Yo te apoyo, perrita- dijo Monika- Y te iré a ver al torneo si es que no tenemos partido a la misma hora… Hazla pebre (_chil. Moler a golpes)_

Ni Kenshin ni yo mencionamos el asunto… De hecho, sentí que él se sentía asqueado con lo que había pasado, así es que para mi tranquilidad no es que él haya disfrutado de todo esto. Así nos fuimos a dormir… Las chicas se quedaron en el living junto con Aoshi, Misao y Saito que ya no alcanzaban a volver a sus casas.

- Todo saldrá bien- dijo Sano antes de irnos a dormir- Te iremos a hacer barra y verás que la vences por lo que le hizo a Kenshin y por lo que su hermano te hizo a ti.

- Y yo venceré a Enishi- dijo Kenshin dándome un beso en la frente.

* * *

**_Notas de las Autoras #6_**

_HOLAAAAAA!_ Kitsu al habla, para contarles que estoy LO feliz... Hoy 4 de enero 2006 tuve mi primera clase de Kendo... Wuiiii, apaluso. Estuvo horriblemente cansadora, pero genial y los sempai 1 y 2 se portaron súper bien conmigo, hasta me hicieron ver que aprendo rápido, lo cual es bueno. El shinai es excelente y no duele nada nada un golpe (pero qué puede doler un montón de varillas de bambú atadas entre ellas) Además aprendí todo el protocolo (bueno casi) Como por ejemplo que estoy en el último lado del círculo (soy la más nueva) Pero realmente me lo pasé bien, aunque estoy MUEEERTAAAA!

Sobre la historia,espero les haya gustado el capítulo y se estén siempre, agradecemos mucho los reviews que han llegado y esperamos muchos muchos más. Dejen reviews onegai. Miren que para nosotras es muy importante... Es nuestro alimento y lo que nos proporciona las ganas de seguir (bueno, no tanto, la verdad escribir en sí mismo es lo que nos da las fuerzas para seguir, pero los reviews también valen)

Besus y arigato desde ya,

キツネ & タヌキ


End file.
